Magic, Love and a certain High Lord
by Imi.Imz
Summary: What if Akkarin succeded in scaring off the Ichani? What if the guild never found out he used black magic? Would Sonea ever know him? The mysterious High Lord? Please Read and review! All coments and contructive critics welcome! Set after Dorrien leaves
1. DayDream

Sonea paced her room. Her first exam as a trainee healer was coming up rapidly. They had just finished learning about the way bones work and how they are healed properly. Sonea had gone over every book she could find in the magicians library and was now pacing the room, testing herself on every little detail.

"This can't do my heart any good!" She muttered to herself.

"Did I miss something?!" Rothen enquired as he shut Sonea's door behind him.

Sonea spun around and glared at him.

"You know that my exam is coming up Rothen! You also know what I'm like"

Rothen chuckled.

"Yes. You always did worry when you were a novice"

Sonea sighed and looked out of the window. Distracted again. She really could not do with all of these distractions, she should have a diary and book people. She laughed quietly to herself. She was just about to turn from the window when a figure caught her eye. The imposing black robes of the High Lord glided along the courtyard towards the university. Sonea watched him as he ascended up the university steps. He intrigued Sonea, he always seemed mysterious and aloof, there in body only.

She jumped as she heard the rustle of boots behind her.

"Whatever are you staring at?" Rothen asked, puzzled.

Sonea blushed and looked away from the window. Rothen looked at her, amused.

"So... Dorrien not good enough eh?" Rothen laughed.

Sonea shot him a dark look.

"Just what are you suggesting Rothen? I could of merely been admiring the spring blossoms on the trees. They are a lovely colour this year." Sonea played it up and looked towards the trees.

Rothen didn't look convinced, but, he went along with it anyway.

"Hmm they are a lovely colour this year, your right" He took one glance at the trees then moved towards the door.

"I shall leave you to your studying then Sonea" Rothen chuckled and he walked out of the room and softly shut the door behind him.

Sonea stared after him. How could she possibly study now, Rothen suspicious of her. How could he believe that his own son wasn't good enough. Dorrien hadn't been back to the guild ever since the kiss by the stream, this saddened Sonea, but, she knew that he had been busy. An outbreak of flu had swept threw the small villages around Kyralia and Dorrien had been everywhere, trying to stop it from spreading any further. Now after two and a half years of fighting the disease it was finally beginning to clear away. This made Sonea happy, she loved the fact that non-magicians were finally getting better, also, the fact that Dorrien may be able to come and visit her. With this in mind she sat at her desk and looked over her notes on bone breakages.


	2. Surprise!

**AN : Hmm. I tweaked Rothen a bit more in this one. Thanks to Kari of Mindelan! Hope this sounds a little better!**

Rothens POV

Rothen walked silently down the corridor of the university, as he did this he thought back to his conversation with Sonea. He chuckled silently at her need to know every book back to front. He turned and walked up the stairs heading for the classroom, which was full of first year novices, Rothen sighed and hoped they hadn't made too much mess. As he rounded the corner, he suddenly remembered Sonea and how she had stared out of the window with a look of fascination and Rothen thought he saw a hint of longing in there too. He stopped just before his classroom. _Sonea was definitely not looking at the blossoms on the trees, _he thought, _she was looking at the High Lord. _Rothen sighed again. He had managed to keep his true feelings hidden from her and managed to keep it light hearted. _How could she possibly look at the man like that?! He was a black magician!_. Rothen, Sonea and Lorlen had wisely decided that they could not confront him. They had no idea how strong he actually was. The murders had stopped, so the reason to fear had ebbed slightly, but, it had not gone entirely. Not to Rothen anyway.

"Lord Rothen?"

Rothen jumped and snapped his head up. It was Maria from his class.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Rothen composed himself and regarded the girl in front of him.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. Go back to you seat Maria, I'll be right behind you" Rothen replied.

The girl turned around and headed for the class. Rothen following behind.

Sonea's POV

Sonea closed the very last book she had on bone breakages. Her eyes drooped as she rubbed them.

"Well...I might as well go and get some fresh air" She said, to no one in particular.

She rose from her chair and walked out of her rooms into the corridor. As she approached the university steps, she noticed for the first time that it was dusk. She yawned again.

"Maybe I got a bit carried away" talking to herself again.

"That wouldn't be the first, and, I doubt the last either" a deep voice came from behind her.

Sonea swivelled round in one circle to face the newcomer. The figure in front of her sent shivers up her spine. There in front of her stood the High Lord. Sonea face blushed a deep red.

"High Lord!" Sonea bobbed her head. "I didn't see you there, forgive me."

He chuckled.

"Its fine Sonea. Feel ready for your healers test?"

Sonea stared at him. He was hard to see in the fading light. She shuffled her feet, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not sure if I feel ready, but, I hope I am" Sonea quietly said.

He chuckled again.

"You should have more faith in yourself Sonea. You have a lot of talent... I must go. There is a meeting I must attend." and with that he strode off, leaving Sonea staring after him.

**AN: Hope you liked it! I don't know if Akkarin sounded right? I tried my best though! :)**


	3. Feelings

**((I think I forgot the disclaimer! Lol))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters. They all belong to the amazing imagination of Trudi Canavan!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I get what you mean arya 19. I'm trying for a mysterious kinda approach, but, its just coming out like this so...ha-ha. I would do one from Akkarins POV but I don't want to give his character away just yet. (I hope you get what I mean!) Here is the next chapter, hope you like!**

Sonea's POV

Sonea awoke to the smell of her favourite drink. Raka. Sonea frowned and sat up. Her servant was up rather early this morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked towards the smell. Sonea's eyes sprang wide awake in surprise. Two kind blue eyes stared back at her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Sonea laughed.

"Dorrien! What are you doing here?!"

Sonea knew Dorrien was coming, but, she didn't expect to see him so early in the morning, plus her brain was only just beginning to wake up. Dorrien chuckled.

"Well I did say I was coming by, and, I thought I'd surprise you!" Dorrien grinned.

"Well you did just that?!" Sonea replied gathering her thoughts. "Are you staying long?"

"For about a week, then I shall have to go back. I have a meet to attend to with the Head of Healers about the outbreak of flu. I wont be long. Mind taking a walk with me after your midday meal?"

Sonea smiled at him.

"Have a good time talking about flu. I'll meet you at noon." Sonea beamed.

"Sure thing!" Dorrien flashed a wide grin at her and strode out of the door.

Sonea sighed and got changed into her robes. Dorriens arrival had brightened her outlook for the day. Her days had consisted and revision and healing lessons ever since he left, of course she had graduation, but, Dorrien wasn't here for that either. Sonea took another glance at her notes and found her mind wondering to the day before. The embarrassing moment with Rothen, and the strange run into with the High Lord. Sonea shivered as she remembered her conversation with him.

"Well, it wasn't much of a conversation" Sonea mused out loud.

The High Lord wasn't a person Sonea would of liked to meet face to face, especially near night time, but, Sonea surprised herself as being fairly calm, she kept finding herself watching the way his expressions came across on the dusk night. This frightened Sonea the most. He was a black magician, and highly dangerous, yet Sonea couldn't help but feel intrigued by him. She knew it was wrong in every possible way, but, really... nobody knew him. He could have reasons for his actions. He could even be a good man. Sonea stopped herself then. She had always been taught not to judge a person until she knew them, but, how was she ever going to get to know the High Lord?! What would Rothen think? And Dorrien! Sonea silently moaned. She wouldn't be bothering herself with all of these questions if she didn't...well... Sonea struggled with herself again, she needed fresh air. She rose from her chair, leaving her notes scattered across the table.

As she went out into the courtyard and towards the gardens she saw the imposing black robes walk away from the small, boring, grey building and right into her direction. Sonea panicked for a moment, then composed herself. She turned and nearly running into the gardens, stumbling over her feet as she went. She threw herself onto a bench and tried to engross herself in the book she had taken from the library. She heard the footsteps go past, and, as they faded away a faint chuckle could be heard. That too gradually faded away. Sonea sighed with relief and then frowned. She really had to do something about this. He was even laughing at her know. What if he knew?! Sonea stared at the open page in shock. Maybe she was easy to read. What would he do? Should she tell someone? Sonea all ready knew the answer to that question, she knew she couldn't tell anyone this. Sonea silently closed her book and rose from the bench and headed for her midday meal.

Rothens POV

Rothen stared out of his window. He rubbed his face in despair after seeing the scene below him. He saw the way Sonea had hurried to the gardens at the High Lords approach. Rothen would have been OK with this if it wasn't for the faint blush and the wistful look in her eyes. He knew her better than anyone else. He knew how she used to react to the High Lord, but, he had also witnessed over time how her position towards him had changed over the few months. He had to talk to her. He turned around and strode out of his room, but, only to stop at the end of the corridor. What was he going to say to her?

**AN: Hope you liked. I wanted Dorrien to come into this, so here he is. Next update will be either later on tonight or tomorrow! :)**


	4. I Swear

**AN: Well when I said later on tonight, I meant literally like 20 minutes later ha-ha! My brain is working slightly better today than usual, so I'm taking advantage! Here is the 4th chapter in my little fic.**

Sonea's POV

After shoving her midday meal down her throat, Sonea found herself strolling towards the gardens once again. Hopefully this time a little less tormenting. She was early and Dorrien wasn't due for another half hour yet. Sonea sat on the exact same bench as she did before, she took out a book and started reading. It was a fantasy story. A tale of dragons and knights in armour, one of those feel good books were the good guy always wins.

Sonea was about 10 pages in when she noticed a pair of feet in front of her. She snapped her head up and nearly yelped in surprise. There he stood again. The imposing figure of the High Lord, she hastily rose and bowed to him.

"High Lord. I am so sorry. That is two days in a row now, I should really listen more!"

Sonea could feel herself going scarlet. The High Lord stared at her, then gradually sat down on the bench, next to were she was sat.

"Take a seat Sonea." He gestured towards the seat next to him.

Sonea gulped and slowly sat down. He looked resigned, neither mad or happy.

"There is a matter of urgency I need to discuss with you, the subject being your knowledge on my night time activity. Do not lie to me, I have the truth from Lorlen" he looked at her with a grave face.

Sonea looked to the floor. Had Lorlen told him? He wouldn't have would he?! Sonea nervously lifted her head towards the High Lord.

"What is the matter of urgency of it?" Sonea asked, only just managing to keep her voice composed.

"Well I'm sure you can figure out that I wouldn't really want the whole of the guild knowing, and, you aren't a novice any more, so you are hard to keep track of. I trust that Lorlen has told you of what a black magician is capable of, with that in mind I hope you keep your mouth shut and attend my house every night so I know that you are keeping your word. Don't worry about people noticing, I will handle that. Now I want you to swear never to breath a word of this to anybody. By the way, I know Rothen knows and he has been told. Now swear!" he looked at her very sternly.

Sonea stared at him in shock. His house...every night! Poor Rothen! Sonea saw the High Lords eyebrows darken at her pause. Sonea should now despise him, yet still in the back of her mind she still had that feeling that maybe he hadn't done anything wrong, that he was not bad. Sonea put on a brave face.

"I swear never to speak of this to anybody. I swear I will keep my word" Sonea boldly said.

She gave him a desperate look, one of hope that he wasn't the bad character Rothen and Lorlen had painted on him since they had discovered he used black magic. A look of hope that he was only doing this so he didn't upset the guild, not to destroy them.

The High Lords sternness disappeared abruptly as he was taken by surprise at her face. Slowly a grim smile appeared on his face.

"I trust you will keep your word, I will tell you why, but here is not the chat for a long explanation of my life."

Sonea stared at him in shock.

"Why...why tell me and not Lorlen and Rothen?"

He seemed to struggle with that for a while.

"I don't know. I can see that you will understand were others may not. You are the only person who I think would." he struggled with his words.

Sonea stared at him. She had never seen him lost for words before, never seen him struggle with what he was saying. She was used to him as the imposing High Lord, the one you could always count on to be composed and ready. He rose.

"I must leave."

He looked at Sonea again. The sternness was there, but, not as intense as before.

"Keep your word Sonea" and with that he strode off.

The whole conversation had only taken 15 minutes, it felt like an hour to Sonea. She still had another 15 until Dorrien turned up. Until then, she worked on keeping a composed face and trying to act normal.

**AN: Well, its rather like the book in a way, but, it has my twist in it. I was frowning all the way through writing this. Trying to get it to sound right. If it doesn't tell me and ill do it again. I hope you enjoyed it. Next update defiantly tomorrow now. :)**


	5. Problems

AN: Thanks for the reviews again guys! I will do my very best to please you all! :)

Rothen's POV

Rothen sat on his bed and stared at the floor in silence. He was all sat for a fine day with Sonea happy and Dorrien returning, but, then it happened. He had come bursting through his door with a face like fire. Rothen had done nothing but backed into the wall and stared at him. The High Lord had then proceeded to tell him of his knowledge that he knew Rothen had found out his dark secret. He had told Rothen to keep his mouth shut unless he valued Sonea's life and his own.

Rothen shivered. Everyone in the guild looked to him for guidance and here he was, flaunting their own rules. His predecessors rules. Rothen shook his head and leaned out of the window. The bench in the gardens was now empty. Sonea had disappeared with Dorrien, but, that was not before Rothen had witnessed the High Lords conversation with Sonea. It wasn't the fact that Sonea might be in trouble that bothered him the most, although that certainly did bother him. It was the way Sonea had looked at him, not in hate, nor in anger or even disgust. She had listened sincerely and even looked him full on in the face at the end, hope full in her eyes. Rothen had so wished he could of heard that conversation. What had he said to her? And when he said speak to no one, did that mean Sonea too. Rothens frown furrowed then lifted again as a faint knock came at the door. He almost dreaded answering it, the last person to walk through the door had left utterly speechless. He rose slowly had turned the nob on the door to see who it was. He sighed in relief. It was Lorlen.

"That was a mighty sigh my friend." Lorlen looked at him

"Its been a long day" Rothen replied

"I need to talk to you Rothen, privately."

Rothen looked at him for a moment. Then sighed again.

"Of course Lorlen. I will be right behind you"

Rothen strode out of the door and followed Lorlen down the stairs.

Sonea's POV

Sonea walked at Dorriens side. As they walked through the trees, the conversation had gone little further than, 'How are you?' and 'Enjoying healing?'. Dorrien had kept quiet after that. Maybe he had caught her mood. Sonea had done nothing but try her best to look and sound normal, but, clearly it wasn't working. As they reached the spring Dorrien sat down and Sonea lowered herself next to him. Sonea plucked a piece of grass, thinking of things to say to him. She wouldn't normally be this lost for words, but, today had been long and full of surprises that she couldn't seem to get her brain to function.

"So...I guess your going to say you've changed your mind about us two"

Sonea turned to him startled. He had read her silence wrong. He was staring down at his feet, hiding his face from her.

"Dorrien...I..." Sonea started, but, he cut her short.

"Its OK Sonea. I understand. You have a lot of work to do, and, I'm hardly ever here"

Sonea could feel her anger rising.

"Look Dorrien. I never said I didn't want to be with you. Yes you being away a lot is going to be hard, but, I'm sure its manageable. Yes I do have a lot of work at the moment but that wont last forever either. The fact that you just assume that I've changed my mind without me even saying..."

Sonea took a deep breath and let it out. Dorrien was still hiding his expression from her. She had never seen him so reserved, so hidden. Sonea could see that her outburst hadn't had much effect on him. She rose to her feet.

"OK Dorrien, we will return to this conversation when your in a more agreeable mood"

Sonea spun on her heel and left him sat there, staring after her.

Sonea marched through the forest, fighting back tears as she went. She wouldn't cry. It wasn't like her to cry, and she wasn't about to start now. As she neared the end of the trees, she slowed her pace down. It was her fault for leading Dorrien on, and, she knew he was stubborn. Sonea would have to talk to him again, but, how...she hadn't figured it out yet.

Sonea stopped as she reached the middle of the courtyard. She looked up to see the dreary grey building. Sonea frowned. He had said come every night, but, he had already seen her today. Did that mean tonight as well? Sonea decided it would be wise to go just in case. She drew in a deep breath and boldly started walking towards the house. As she reached the door she noticed a piece of parchment attached to the door. It read:

Sonea

Due to a meeting with the rest of the higher magicians, I will not be present tonight. You may return to you rooms for the night.

She sighed in relief and headed for her rooms. The sky was beginning to darken and she didn't want another surprise like the other night. Sonea pushed the memory away. As she reached her room, she dressed quickly into her night clothes, grabbed a bite off the plate that the servant had left her. She had missed evening meal, she could feel the hunger eating at her, but, she was way too tired to worry about that. The outlook of the day had seemed OK in the morning, but, it had slowly decreased and ended up as one of the worst she had for a very long time. Sonea allowed her globe light to fade out, she curled up in bed and slipped into an unconscious state.

**AN: Phew that took some writing. I had no idea what I was doing with this at all! :O It kind of formed out towards the end. I've got an idea for the next though. So hopefully that will be easier, but, then again it might not! **


	6. Breakthrough

**AN: OK so here is the next chapter. My friend has been bugging me for it and I only put the last one up like 1hr ago! Jeez! Anyway here I go so enjoy people!**

Sonea's POV

The morning sun broke through into Sonea's window, she groaned and sat up. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she walked over to her table and grabbed the green robes from it and headed for the shower rooms. She sighed as the warm water rushed over her body. Her mind started reeling back to yesterday. _I was supposed to be revising, _Sonea thought. She froze. Her test was tomorrow and she hadn't looked over her notes for a whole 24 hours. Sonea worked on relaxing herself. Then came up the two conversations she had had with Dorrien and the High Lord. Nerves creped up her spine. She must go to the High Lords residence tonight. What would he say? Sonea dried her self, pulled all of the knots out of her hair and then concentrated on drying it. After that she flew her robes on and headed out.

Instead of going outside, she headed for the magicians library. Lord Jullen looked at her briefly as she came in, but, looked straight back down at his book again. He was used to Sonea's early visits. Sonea looked about the library, seeing if she had missed any books on bone breakages and any other useful healing books. She heard footsteps to the side of her and looked up to see who it was. Lord Jullen was standing next to her with a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Here. The High Lord told me to give this to you if I saw you"

He handed her the piece of paper. It was folded in half. On the front it simply said 'Sonea' in his elegant handwriting. Lord Jullen had gone back to his desk, and, Sonea stared at the sheet. _Its like riddles. I wonder what prize I'll get at the end? _Sonea mused to herself. She opened it up and read:

_Meet me by the entrance to the university at nine. There is something I need to speak with you about._

Sonea stared at the letter a little while. What would he want from me?! I have already vowed to see him every night, and, I still have to deal with the matter about Dorrien! Sonea sighed again. Dorrien. She hadn't yet seen him today, and, she still did not know what to say. Sonea looked up at the clock. Her heart jumped. He was expecting her in 5 minutes. Sonea made her way to the door, thanked Lord Jullen for the letter and hurried out into the corridor. Sonea remembered back to the conversation she had with the High Lord. 'I will tell you Sonea...' was he really going to tell her, or, was it another warning he hadn't got around to. Sonea turned the corner and there he was. Leaning tall and shadowed on the wall. Sonea felt a thrill go through her, but, she immediately suppressed it. She bowed.

"High Lord" she addressed him.

"Ah Sonea. I hope you have time."

Sonea suppressed a groan. Another day without any revision. She would most definitely have to do some tonight.

"Of course High Lord"

He smiled and gestured towards a side passage. Sonea looked at him then followed. _Where are we going? _Sonea thought. As they wound through the passages they came to a familiar door. It was the place Dorrien had shown Sonea the first time they met. The university roof. They walked up the stairs and opened a second door, Sonea prepared herself for a large gust of wind but none came. She looked about, the weather was still. _No need for a shield today then, _she thought. The High Lord stopped and looked out over the plains. I'm going to tell you a little about why I learned black magic. Sonea stared at him in shock. _He is actually going to tell me?!. _

"Wh..Why me?" Sonea stammered.

"As I said yesterday Sonea. I'm not sure as yet why you. I seem to trust a little bit more." he chuckled.

Sonea stopped herself from laughing. _Ironic _she thought, _the one of the only people in the guild that trusts me, and, he happens to be the biggest criminal the guild has seen!._

"My story starts from when I left the guild as a young magician..."

He went on to explain that he had chosen warrior skills, he went on a journey to see the world, became a slave in Sachaka...Sonea had froze at this bit. She couldn't imagine him as a slave. The rest of his story surprised her as well. The way he had learnt black magic, how he escaped back here, and, also that his servant had been a slave as well! He looked at her when he had finished.

"Questions?" he enquired

Sonea looked down then looked up.

"Well I have one. Why did you keep practising black magic?"

"Well you heard the part about me killing Dakova. That didn't go down well with his brother, Kariko. Ever since I returned to the guild he has been sending assassins to try and kill me and to see how strong the guild is. They haven't sent any in a while, I think, or hope, they may of stopped. I'm now in a dilemma...I don't know what they are doing or planning. For all I know they could be planning a wide scale attack, or they could of just given up and I'm making myself stronger for nothing!"

Sonea stared at him.

"Don't stop Akk...High Lord. The guild may need you"

He surprised her by laughing.

"I really have changed your mind haven't I?!"

He moved his hand over the top of hers. Sonea felt another thrill go through her.

"Don't worry Sonea. I wont. Not until I'm certain its safe"

He removed his hand from Sonea's, she felt a vague disappointment, she shook her head irritated. She looked at him, she could see his face had gone distant.

"I'm going to have to leave you Sonea. I am sorry, the king wants to meet"

Sonea smiled at him.

"ha-ha. Good luck with that!" she chuckled

He seemed disoriented for a moment, then composed himself again.

"Thank you"

Then he strode out off the roof.

**AN: Hope you liked. Its going to really begin now! The next ch. Will have a side from Akkarins POV. But that won't be on till tomorrow. As well as Rothens meet. Get ready guys, coz I have no idea which way this story is gunna swing, but, it will turn away from the book plot a bit more now. In response to Nhu Angel, Akkarin really did go to the meet, there were no Ichani...**


	7. Accept it!

**AN: Thanks again guys for all the reviews! Here is Chapter 7.**

Akkarins POV

Akkarin strode down the corridor nodding to each magician he went past them. He made his way down the path and headed into his residence. Takan greeted him, then headed off into the kitchen to start the preparations for Akkarin's meal. Akkarin made his way to his chair and then proceeded to sit down, all but collapsing in a heap. He had so much to think about. Akkarin thought back to the meeting he had had with the thief's the night before. He told Sonea he was at a meeting with the higher magicians, when in fact he hadn't been at all. Akkarin did not understand why he told Sonea he was in a meeting with the higher magicians, he could of just said 'a meeting' or just told her that he wasn't going to be there. He didn't understand why he had to try and create an honest picture of himself to her, or, why he trusted her so much? He remembered back to their conversation on the roof top, he had moved his hand over hers, he remembered the thrill that had shot through him. He had wanted to touch her face as well. He knew that if he did, he may frighten her, he didn't want that. _Why? _He thought, _why would I end up falling in love with a girl that for one thing is more than 10 years younger than me, and, she is a slum dweller. _Akkarin frowned. _So what if she is over 10 years younger than you and comes from a different background. Why should such things bother you, you love her. _Akkarins other side fought back.

"Master?"

Akkarin started. He looked up at the frowning Takan.

"Yes Takan, is there something wrong?"

"No master, I was going to ask you the same question. You don't usually sit here for so long."

Akkarin looked up at the clock, his eyes widened as he saw he had been sat there for almost a full hour, just staring into space.

"I'm fine Takan, don't worry old friend. It's just been a long day."

Takan didn't look convinced, but, bowed anyway and strode back into the kitchen.

Akkarins emotions battled on against each other for a few more minutes until Akkarin threw his hands in the air in defeat. _Fine! I accept that I love her no matter the age, the background and any other problems there may be. _He sighed in defeat. It was OK being in love, only if the other person loved you back. _And that is something I doubt a lot. _Akkarin thought. He had told Sonea why he had broken guild law, but, he didn't believe that would be enough for her to like him. _She probably doesn't even consider me as a friend, _the thought hurt him. Akkarin lifted his head up. If there was one thing he was going to do, then that was most certainly try and be friendly and nice to her when she did come round on an evening. _I owe her that much._

Rothens POV

Rothen entered Lorlen's office and looked at him sceptically.

"Please take a seat Rothen"

He gestured to a chair on his right.

"Thank you Lorlen."

Lorlen settled into his own chair and poured them two drinks.

"I'm sure you can guess why I called you here to speak in private"

"Is this about the High Lord?" Rothen inquired.

"Yes. I am truly sorry Rothen. He was here, in my office, we were talking of old times, he seemed at ease then all of a sudden he came around the table and asked...asked if he could read my mind. Well he didn't even wait for my reply and I'm sure you know what happened next. Basically I'm guessing, he told me the same thing as you?" Lorlen looked at him pointedly.

"He told me never to speak of this to anyone unless I valued mine and Sonea's life" Rothen answered.

"Yes he told me the same thing" said Lorlen.

There was a long pause. Rothen was the first one to break it.

"Lorlen...What are we going to do?" Rothens voice was desperate.

Lorlen didn't answer for a while.

"I think Rothen we have no choice but to do as he says, carry on like nothing is wrong until we find a way to bring him down"

Rothen stared at him in shock, but, he slowly began to nod his head in agreement.

"I guess that is all we can do"

They both sat in silence once again.

**AN: OK so here it is. You will here from Sonea in the next. Hope you enjoyed it, I re-wrote Akkarins part like 3 times. I don't even know if I got it right this time. I suppose it will get better with practise. Only one chapter tonight guys, but, it is Friday so forgive me. Lots of updates at the weekend though! It will have to slot around riding my horse, but, it can be done! :) **


	8. One or the Other

AN: Here is chapter 8. Hope you enjoy it!

Sonea's POV

Sonea walked out of the passage and into the long university corridors. She was deep in thought about the conversation with the High Lord that she almost walked head first into Dorrien, she would of done if he hadn't of grabbed her shoulders bringing her into a complete stop.

"Sonea?! Are you OK?" he sounded concerned

Sonea looked up at him, the concern showed in his face as well, there was no trace of sadness there like last time.

"Sorry Dorrien. I was thinking and not watching were I was walking" she laughed

Relief coloured Dorriens face. He regarded her for a moment.

"Sonea...about the other day. I am sorry, I don't know what was wrong with me. I had it so set in my mind that you had found someone else, or you just didn't want to be with me, I was being stupid"

He had his head down now, shuffling his feat. Sonea sighed and then laughed.

"Yes you were stupid, but, I accept your apology...and I'm sorry too."

Dorrien looked at her, confused.

"For what?"

She looked at him, square in the face.

"For making you believe that I didn't want to be with you. Of course I didn't mean to, but, I wasn't in a good mood of sorts that day and you didn't deserve the but end of my temper."

Dorrien smiled at her, one of his warm and kind ones.

"Apology accepted."

"Friends?" Sonea asked

"Well...I don't know about just being friends, but, it will do for the moment. I shall sort that bit out later"

A sly smile appeared across his face.

"I must go Sonea, I need to speak with my father and he is proving difficult to locate at the minute"

Sonea smiled at him.

"Rothen hard to find? I'm sure it won't take you much longer"

Dorrien laughed and headed out of the universities main doors and into the courtyard. Sonea watched after him and sighed once again. _I hope these silly notions for the High Lord are not with me when he decides to play his little love game. _Sonea snorted. _Why does Dorrien have to play a love game, when all he has to do is ask or say, whichever suits. _Sonea laughed to herself. _Simple, because its fun. Typical Dorrien._ Sonea laughed again then carried on walking up the corridor. She turned the bend up began the ascend up the steps. She reached her rooms and sat down at her desk and sighed. She leant down and picked up a stray piece of notes.

"So much for uninterrupted revision" she said to herself

Piling her notes in one corner, her gaze strayed to her window and the foreboding little grey house that she would have to visit tonight. The rational part of her shivered at the sight of it, the other seemed to flutter with excitement. _Why oh why did I have to fall in love with a black magician! _Sonea put her hands to her head. _Because you know he isn't evil, you know he isn't in the wrong. _Her other side fought. Sonea knew that he may have just spun a load of lies to her, but, the desire in her heart made her believe him more than she should. She took the first page of her notes and stared reading through once again. In the end she had to cover her window, so she would focus on the task at hand, her eyes kept straying to the now intriguing grey house.

Rothen's POV

Shutting the door behind him, Rothen made his way from Lorlens office back to his own rooms. As he opened the door into his room he nearly yelped in surprise when he saw Dorrien. Dorrien gave an exasperated sigh.

"Father! I've been looking for you all day. You know what, Sonea had the same expression as you when she almost bumped into me. What is wrong with you two, or is it me" Dorrien threw his hands in the air in exaggerated fashion.

"She did?! How strange. Was she OK? Rothen asked

"She fine father, I think we might be getting somewhere!" Dorrien revelled

"Good, don't be too hasty with Sonea. You have to look after her you know"

"Of course father! I would never hurt Sonea, anyway were is the concern for me?"

"Concern for you? Why ever should I be concerned about you Dorrien?!"

Dorrien laughed and gave up on the conversation.

"Were have you been anyway?" Dorrien asked

"Well...I was having a chat with Lorlen" Rothen said

"Lorlen? Whatever about?"

Rothen paused for a moment. He hated lying to his own son, but, he had to.

"Oh you know, he was just asking my opinion on some of the guilds new projects" Rothen evaded

Dorrien raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't usually consult in you, but, I suppose that is good if he prefers your view over others"

Dorrien took the bait. The rest of their conversation revolved around lord Dannyl's new job as well as Rothen's classes, and, of course Dorrien couldn't do a night without asking about how Sonea had been since he had last visited. They must of gone through about five cups of Sumi when Dorrien finally called it a day and headed off. Rothen yawned and went to cover his window as his hand touched the curtain he froze. There, walking across the courtyard and towards the High Lords residence, was Sonea. Rothen watched in shock as the door swung open and Sonea went inside.

**AN: Hope you liked it. If I'm dragging it out a bit, tell me because I don't know if the pace of the story is alright. I keep thinking I'm taking an age to get to each point. But you guys will be able to tell better than I. Thanks a lot for the interest. Chapter 9 wont be long.**


	9. Trust

**AN: Here is Chapter 9. Enjoy! :)**

Akkarin's POV

Akkarin looked up to see Sonea approaching the steps. He sent his will on the door and it opened at her touch. Sonea stared at it for a moment then walked in. Akkarin watched as she paused in the room then bowed to him.

"High Lord" she addressed him

Akkarin stood up and poured some of his favourite wine into two glasses.

"Sit down Sonea and take a drink"

He watched how she nervously sat down and took the offered drink. Akkarin winced at how nervous she was. _I don't want her to be, _he thought to himself.

"Your probably wondering what I am going to do with you Sonea"

Sonea looked up at him.

"Yes High Lord. I am totally lost on that" she answered

Akkarin regarded her for a moment.

"Do not worry. I will not read your mind. I simply want you to tell me if anyone gets suspicious of you or me or Rothen or even Lorlen. I need you to study hard and not be nervous or frightened of me" he smiled at her

Sonea looked shocked for a moment, she gradually smiled back. Akkarin looked away before his feelings came up in his expression.

"I can do that High Lord"

Akkarin winced. She replied like it was an order, which it was, but, Akkarin had tried to make it sound as friendly as he could. Also the fact of the way she said 'High Lord'. Akkarin didn't mind his name, but, the way she said it made him feel unworthy of it.

"Of course asking you not to be frightened of a black magician is a hard thing to ask for I know. I promise that I wont hurt you." he vowed

Sonea looked at him then, confused.

"But...you said that if I valued my life then I wouldn't tell, now you have just promised you wont hurt me?!"

She seemed to struggle with her words. Akkarin knew what she meant.

"Yes I know. I am rethinking my outlook of you. I trust you with my secret not to tell anyone. If you do I wont kill you or Rothen. That was just a threat. I trust you Sonea, but, I ask one other thing of you, do not tell Rothen what I just told you. I my secret escapes, then...I will be executed"

He heard her intake of breath. Their was a rather long pause before she answered.

"I will not tell anyone what you have told me, I will keep your secret to myself and I hope that you tell me the truth. I trust you."

Akkarin felt a thrill rush through him. _She trusts me, _Akkarin felt like gathering her up in his arms and cradling her for the rest of his life. _Maybe she doesn't trust me that much, _he thought to himself. Akkarin watched as she took a sip of the wine.

"Anuran Dark?" Sonea asked

"Yes it is. You know wine?" he asked surprised

"My old friend in the slums used get this stuff" she answered

Akkarin nodded his head. _She must be talking about Ceryni, _he thought. _Maybe I should tell her that he was the one that helped me capture the assassins._ He rethought that, _it may knock her trust in me_.

"How has your day been?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Sonea's POV

Sonea looked surprised at him. She thought he might let her go know he had said what he had wanted.

"It's been fine. How about you, High Lord" she inquired

"Boring. You have no idea how much sitting around I actually do_"_

He made a show of it by putting an empty bottle of wine into one of the bins. Sonea couldn't help but laugh. She covered her mouth as soon as it escaped her. He smiled at her and Sonea's heart jumped a beat. It was silent again.

"Oh I am sorry Sonea, keeping you here for no reason. You may go if you wish" he said

Sonea looked at the door. She felt reluctant to leave. She had learnt so much tonight, the best fact of all was that he trusted her. _Me! A slum dweller, _Sonea could feel her hopes raising and immediately quashed them. _Silly girl. Like he would fall for someone like you! _Sonea slowly rose to her feat and bowed to the High Lord.

"High Lord. Thanks for the conversation, it was interesting" she beamed at him

He regarded her for a while and Sonea began to feel self concious. He finally spoke.

"And I thank you Sonea for an equally interesting conversation" he smiled an winked at her

Sonea turned quickly before he could see her blush.

"Good night High Lord."

With that, she strode out of the residence not even waiting for a reply. _This definitely isn't getting better, _she thought to herself.

**AN: So there is ch. 9. Hope you liked it, tell me in the reviews guys I need to know how to please you all. If I'm doing something wrong tell me. Thanks again guys ;).**


	10. Test

**AN: Thanks for the quick reviews guys. I am doing my best to update fast. My GCSEs start in a bit so I am trying to do the story before they all kick in once again. Thanks to Loten, I was thinking of slowing it down a bit round about now, now you have mentioned it, I think I definitely will, that was a lot of help thanks. The first two days of the story are supposed to be hectic, so at least I'm getting that. :)**

Sonea's POV

Sonea awoke to a morning shine through her window. She groaned and sat up, looking around her surroundings she noticed a pile of paper in the middle of her desk. It took her a while to figure out that it was her notes for her bone breakage test which was today. Sonea's eyes slowly widened. _The test...today! _She flung herself out of bed and threw on her robes. Looking at her notes she was relieved that she could actually remember most of it, still the nerves were there. Looking at the clock she realised she had an hour until test time. The test wasn't significantly that important, but, Sonea always tended to get nervous at these sort of things. She looked at her face in the mirror and gasped. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her hair was stuck up in all different directions. Grabbing her comb, she brushed the lugs out, wincing every time it pulled. Going to the wash bowl she began work on her face, when she was satisfied with the results, she went back to her seat. Looking across her notes she found her mind straying back to the other day. She smiled at her conversation with Dorrien, _at least he is happy now. _Sonea found herself wondering what he was going to do about the part of 'being more than friends'. She was fond of Dorrien, but, the last two days that he had been here she found herself to be 'just' fond of him. The feelings she got with the High Lord were completely different. Irrational yes, but, more than she would feel for Dorrien. She remembered back to last night, she had watched every move the High Lord had made, nearly bursting with joy when he had said he trusted her. Sonea remembered him staring at her, as if he was assessing her. She knew she would have to tell Dorrien that he was just a friend, and, thinking about it know made her realise she should tell him right away. _What if he tries something public and I rebuff him. He would hate me for life, _Sonea stressed. _I will tell him after my test,_ Sonea began to stress over what she was going to say to him. Thinking back to the first day he had come back, he had been right all along in what he said on the walk. _I was just denying it to myself, _she thought. _Am I really that easy to see through, _Sonea began to panic, _what if the High Lord knows about my feelings towards him. That would make him trust me more. _Sonea noticed her heart beating fast in her chest, _it is possible that he could love me, but, it seems very unlikely. _There was only one way to find out, Sonea would have to attend his residence every night and do her best to be happy and as charming as possible. _Then we will see what happens._

Looking back at the clock again, she saw there was twenty more minutes until it started. Taking one last glance at her notes, she packed them away, taking just a pen to write with she headed out of her rooms and out towards the healers quarters. Reaching her destination she walked into the classroom, which they were using for the test.

"Sonea, at the front please"

Sonea jumped as the voice sounded familiar to her. Looking up she noticed Dorrien was sat in the seat at the front. She looked around, no one was there yet.

"Dorrien...What are you doing?" she whispered to him

He chuckled.

"The head of healers is starting off another exam, she asked me to do this one for her" he smiled

"Are you going to be here for the whole of it?" Sonea tried to keep her voice level

"Yes right until the end!" he beamed at her

_Great! _Sonea thought. _Now I have Dorrien watching me, as if I didn't need any more pressure! _She sat down in her seat and looked at the table. _Maybe now would be the best time to tell him, tell him that he was right when we went on that walk. That I'm only fond of him and I don't...love him._ Sonea looked up at him, _maybe it wouldn't be the best time to tell him...but, then again when is the best time to tell someone that you really don't love them? What if Dorrien did something after the exam in front of everybody to prove his love to me?! _Dorrien looked up at met Sonea's worried gaze.

"Hey Sonea, calm down I'm sure you will do fine and it's not the end of the world you know, I mean if you don't do well people won't mock you, Rothen will still like you and I will" he looked at her then compassion clear in his face. _Oh no! _Sonea thought.

"You know Sonea..." he began

Sonea watched how he was struggling how to put each word. _I have to tell him! Now!_

"Look Dorrien..." she said then stopped. _How am I going to put this, _screamed in her head.

Dorrien was now looking at her speculatively. She looked up at the clock, ten minutes before start time, people would be coming in soon. _Now Sonea! _She scolded herself.

"Some things have happened while you have been here, and, not all of them rational" she laughed to herself, then carried on. "I know when we went to the spring the other day that I said you were talking nonsense, but, you were right that day" Sonea was beginning to feel more confidence, the words she said seemed right and better to say out loud. "I...I am only fond of you Dorrien and yes it took me two years to figure that out, but...I am truly sorry but I don't believe that you are the one that was meant for me" she looked up at him, then almost wished she didn't. He had his hands on his head and was looking down towards the table, his hands were shaking. Sonea felt a pang of guilt surge through her, what she said was right, he desire for the High Lord was on a completely different level to what she felt for Dorrien. Yet still that didn't make what she had to do any better.

"Dorrien I..." Sonea began to say, but, people were beginning to filter down the corridor. Sonea looked urgently at Dorrien, who had now meekly composed himself. He looked like he had just been punched in the stomach. Sonea worked on her expression and took hold of her pen.

Gradually the others started to filter through into the classroom, all eyeing Dorrien speculatively. When all were in and the gong sounded for the beginning of the test Dorrien spoke.

"Right, I'm sure you all know what you are doing, you have until midday break to finish the test, good luck and begin." he sounded full of command, but, Sonea could hear the strain behind his voice.

Looking down at the parchment she read the first question in her mind, _What precautions do you take before even thinking about healing the breakage?_ Sonea sighed and began her answer, trying her hardest to not look at Dorrien and to push all thoughts of the High Lord and what had happened over the last two days.

Akkarin's POV

Akkarin walked across the yard as the gong sounded for silence as tests had began. He chuckled to himself. He imagined Sonea, head nearly pressed against the table in concentration. He saw the way her face set in determination, throwing everything she had into the parchment. Akkarin sighed. _Oh how I so would like to be there. _He laughed to himself. _Hmm...I think it would not look right if I walked into the room and all I did was stare at Sonea. _For Akkarin knew, that was all he would do. Opening the door into his residence he was met by a shaken Takan.

"Takan?! What's wrong? What happened?" Akkarin was all but shaking the servant

Takan looked up at him and then pointed to the underground room. Akkarins face drained of colour. _What?! A spy? Here?. _Akkarin paused for a moment. He had taken strength from Takan every night. _I should be strong enough _he thought. Edging towards the room, his hands slide over the door handle and he gradually pulled it down. He burst into the room, arms ready and waiting, but, stood stunned at the scene before him. There was no spy, but, the room was nearly completely demolished! Tables and chairs were upside down, looking down, Akkarin noted a trail of dripping blood. It lead up back into the residence and to Takan. Then Akkarin noticed for the first time that Takan's arm was pouring out blood.

"Takan!"

He ran back up into the residence and took hold of his arm and began to heal. Luckily it was just a deep cut and Takan had kept his arm raised so he didn't lose any rapidly. When cut slowly turned into a pink scar, Takan seemed to come out of his trance.

"Master. He came, he came. He took the chest..." Takan stuttered.

"Who Takan? Who came?" Akkarin pushed.

"He ran out. Into the guild grounds, nobody saw him. Master he is in the guild!" Takan's voice was on the edge of hysteria.

"WHO?" Akkarin shouted

Takan looked up at him.

"Kariko"

Akkarin dropped his hands.

**AN: Mwaahaha! I sooo know what I am doing with this story now! I had a brain wave through this! The weeks are going to begin to pass know in the story, they were the hectic 3 days. You will see what I mean in the next. I hope you liked it, I hope I didn't just completely confuse you all! ;)**


	11. Plans

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for not being as quick as before! I hope you understood the last one and here is the latest update**

Rothen's POV

Walking out past the gardens and up into the university, Rothen found himself thinking back to last week. _Its been a week now. A week since the High Lord first started blackmailing me and Sonea. _He thought of Sonea with a pang sadness. _She had waited so long for Dorrien, and now, she has to turn him down in fear of him being hurt by the High Lord. _Rothen remembered back to the day that Sonea had told Dorrien. His son had all but crumpled down before him.

**-Flash Back-**

"Dorrien?" Rothen's voice rang with alarm

Dorrien was stood in his fathers doorway, head turned down and his fists clenched. Rothen stood up and approached his son.

"Dorrien, you must tell me now! What's wrong?"

Dorriens head slowly lifted and he faced his father. Sadness and anger were the most prominent in the mixture of feelings clear on his face.

"Father...Sonea" his voice cracked

Rothen was now shaking Dorrien.

"What about Sonea! What's happened Dorrien?"

"Sh...She says she doesn't love me. She says she is only fond of me. I can understand that, she hasn't known many people. Bu...But it still hurts and I don't know what to do. Father its my fault, I rushed her, I forgot how frightened she can be of people. I'm angry at myself, I hurt her, she...she... I don't even think she likes me anymore. I hate myself, I should go and rot..."

Rothen had cut in here from his sons rant. It all seemed to come out at once.

"Look Dorrien. I am sure Sonea likes you and I'm certain you haven't done anything wrong. Sonea has been in the guild for a long time now, you wont of frightened her. Dorrien you have respect and try to accept her decision."

He layed a hand on his sons arm.

"Your right father. I am wrong once again."

Rothen smiled.

"I'm sure Sonea wants you to be friends with her. Don't ignore her Dorrien."

Dorrien looked up then.

"Of course not father! I will always be her friend, although to me she will always be more"

"I think you will find someone one day Dorrien" Rothen said soothing

"I don't think I will father. Sonea was the one." Dorrien sighed and leaned into his father.

**-End of Flash Back-**

Rothen trailed his hand along the spine of a book. He had now made it to the magicians library. Thinking now of Sonea he suddenly remembered that she would get her test results back today. _I think she will of done well. She always does. _He laughed to himself. Sonea had always been the best when it came to tests. Even if she was being threatened by the High Lord, Rothen was sure Sonea would still perform her utter best as usual. This now brought up the subject of the High Lord. Rothen remembered the looks Sonea had given him. He shivered, he was hoping that Sonea would treat him loathsomely, but, Rothen had only seen obedience and hope in her looks towards him. This deeply disturbed Rothen._ I wonder what she sees in him, and, more importantly, what has he said to her. _Remembering the day when he had asked that very question, he had watched how she had skilfully evaded him by saying that the High Lord had just said the same thing to her as he had said to Rothen.

Picking up an old book on 'experiments in alchemy', Rothen made his way out of the library and headed for his rooms. His mind strayed once again to Sonea and the High Lord. _There is the fact that Sonea goes to his residence every night. _Over hearing a conversation between Lord Osen and the Director Jerrik about two days ago, Rothen had learned that Sonea goes there because, 'the High Lord believes she is exceptionally talented, and, he wants to make sure she is being tutored properly'. Of course Rothen knew better than that. He knew something was going on, and, Sonea wasn't telling him.

Akkarin's POV

Exerting his will towards the wall, Akkarin watched as the stone slide aside. Walking into the underground room he turned and slide the stone door shut again. Grabbing his black robes from the side, he walked up into his residence and met Takan in the front room.

"Any luck master?" he asked

"No, the thieves still haven't heard anything" he replied

Sitting down on a chair, he pushed back his hair. He had found no trace of Kariko. He would doubt he was even here, if he had not of seen it in Takan's mind. After the discovery, Akkarin had searched the whole of guild, using the underground passages. It seemed that Kariko was not even in the guild. The thieves had reported nothing unusual, and, Takan had suggested that Kariko had gone back to Sachaka. Akkarin knew better. _He would not simply go back, _he thought, _there is a reason why he is here. _Akkarin knew it was him he was after, yet Kariko made no move to confront him. Akkarin had a good idea on what he was doing. _I believe he is here to prove how weak the guild are to his followers, to gain them more confidence_. Akkarin poured out a glass of wine. _All he needs to do is kill a few guild magicians and send it through a blood ring. He has the chest full of the secrets of black magic as well. If he shows that through the blood ring, that would most definitely help towards the war he wants with Kyralia. _Akkarin took a sip of wine. _If I can gain enough strength from Takan and catch him off guard, I might stand a chance._ There was one major problem. _I don't know were he is._ Akkarin thought. _Or even what he is doing. _Looking out of his window, towards the guild, Akkarin sighed. _Sonea is in that guild, with no protection. She could be killed in an instant. _Akkarins insides went cold. _She has her test results today. _He thought smiling to himself, not for long though. _How can I protect her without it looking suspicious? _Then the thought hit him. _Tell her about Kariko. Ask her advice. _And with that, Akkarin stood up, downed the last of his wine and headed out of the door and towards the guild.

**AN: Well there it is. I didn't add Sonea on purpose. She will most definitely be in the next. This is what I call my 'Summing Up' chapter. Hopefully you understand. Thanks for all the reviews, more needed!! ;)**


	12. Warning

**AN: I have been deciding how to write this chapter nearly all last night and all today. I think I have this right. Well I hope I do.**

Sonea's POV

Walking out of her room, Sonea skipped along to the stair case. Softly humming to herself as she went down the steps, she found her mind drifting to yesterday. _I actually got full marks. After everything that had happened in that classroom..._Sonea stopped humming. Her mood dampened a bit, every time she thought of what had happened between her and Dorrien she immediately felt guilty. _Well... I suppose it would be unfair to lead him onto something that was never going to happen. _Sonea scraped her feet along the university floor. Getting to the entrance, she looked out into the courtyard and out towards the High Lords residence, Sonea frowned. _He doesn't talk as much as he had before. _Sonea thought back to the nights she had spent with him. _Well I have tried to be charming and happy, _Sonea mused to herself. _Maybe he hasn't noticed...or maybe he just...just doesn't like me. _Sonea sighed. _Who am I kidding? Of course he doesn't like me, or not in the way that I like him. _Sonea rubbed her face then began to descend down the steps out into the courtyard. _Why can't I get rid of this affection towards him?! _Sonea had tried and failed miserably on many occasions, to stop herself from thinking about him. All she had to do was start daydreaming and he would immediately jump to mind.

Turning the corner, Sonea nearly yelped in surprise, she murmured an apology, her cheeks were burning. The High Lord stood tall and dark in front of her. Sonea frowned, he still hadn't moved. Looking up, she found him regarding her intently. Sonea's cheeks kept going shades deeper.

"Ah. There you are Sonea. I need a word with you, if you aren't busy"

Sonea almost made an excuse about needing to be somewhere else...almost.

"That's OK High Lord. What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked

"Not here, at my residence" he replied

He turned around and started walking in the direction of the High Lords residence. Sonea stared at his back for a few seconds, then followed. _What does he want? _She wondered. Anxiety crept up her spine, as well as her other feelings for him. Sonea quietly cursed herself.

Akkarin's POV

Sensing Sonea behind him, Akkarin made his way to his residence, all the time revising what he was going to say. _I must warn her, but, without worrying her. _Akkarin had thought long and hard about this, he had come to the decision that he couldn't just simply tell Sonea that it was Kariko in the guild. If he did, he could make her panic, which could lead to rash things and Akkarin also did not want Sonea worrying. _Just warn her, _he thought once again.

Extending his will, the door swung open. He paused in the front room, then turned to Sonea.

"Down here" he extended his arm to show the way to the underground room.

Sonea looked at him now, her expression dubious.

"For precaution only Sonea, no need to worry" he reassured her

She seemed to believe him, and, walked cautiously into the underground room, then she turned back to him. Akkarin measured her for a moment, then he casually walked into the room and went and lent against the nearest table.

"I hope you don't mind me taking your time, but, I must warn you of something" he paused and then continued. "You know about my use of black magic, I have told you that it is dangerous. Sonea I must warn you that I am not the only person that is dangerous. Of course I would never hurt you Sonea but... you know of the assassins, I also told you they have stopped coming to Kyralia. That doesn't mean they won't come back."

Sonea was looking at him full on in the face now. Akkarin looked up and met her gaze, she looked down. Akkarin sighed.

"I do not like this silence. I have a feeling that something is amiss. I think I'm wrong...well I hope I'm wrong. Sonea what I was really trying to say in all of this was to be careful. Of course you should be safe, but, if there is anything unusual, you must tell me" he looked at her intensely now, hoping he had got across his warning to her. It looked like he had, she was nodding here head.

"Yes High Lord, I understand" she answered after a while

Akkarin flinched at the way she said High Lord.

"Good...I have grown rather fond of you Sonea, we wouldn't want to lose you" he smiled and touched her hand. She looked down, Akkarin could not see her expression. He removed his hand.

"Well that is all Sonea. I bid you farewell as I have business to attend to" smiling again at her, he showed her to the door, then followed her out.

"Farewell to you too High Lord" she smiled back

"Oh, and one other thing Sonea. Don't be afraid to call me by my first name, when you come round in private. I know...it sounds weird, but, you get bored of the 'High Lords' all the time." he smiled.

Sonea looked stunned for a moment.

"Of course High Lord" she simply answered, emphasising the word 'High Lord'. With that she turned and walked out towards the gardens. Akkarin sighed contently and began to move his feet up towards the university, glancing back once to see Sonea sitting on a bench, next to Dorrien. _Well...that went well, _he thought idly and continued walking up the corridor.

Rothens POV

Piling all of the class books into a pile on the table, Rothen left his now empty classroom. Turning left and down the corridor, he carried only his pen and notes for the lesson. A thunder of footsteps could be heard from down the corridor. Looking up Rothen saw just enough of Lorlen before he was slammed into the wall. Rothen shook his head and looked towards Lorlen.

"Lorlen..."

"Oh I am sorry old friend! I must hurry, I was in a deep conversation over the renovations of the guild with Lord Yalkin, and, I glanced up at the clock and realised I was going to be late for a meeting with the king! I only get one once a year if that. I think its about the purge again... probably something over nothing, but, I really have to go Rothen. My apologies again!" and with that he strode away.

Rothen blinked and watched him hurry away. _Sounds like nerves, _Rothen chuckled to himself. He bent down and picked up his notes and looked about for his pen. He saw it shine down a side passage. Walking forward Rothen bent down and picked up his pen, as he turned his head up, he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Rothen stared down the passage, but, could see nothing. He rubbed his eyes, sighed and turned back down the corridor.

**AN: So there it is guys. I dearly hope you liked it. I love the reviews of you people! They are extremely helpful!! I smiled all the way through this, trying to devise the conversation between Sonea & Akkarin was fun! XD.**


	13. Forgive Me

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again guys, its nice to know how I do :) Here we go! Chapter 13 (I have been dreading writing this, just because its chapter '13'... hopefully its not bad luck. It isn't for other authors so...)**

Sonea's POV

Sonea fidgeted on the seat next to Dorrien. They had had a nice friendly chat, Sonea was full of relief that he had accepted they couldn't be anything more than friends. At the same time Sonea was agitated. She wanted to be away, to be on her own to think about what happened between her and Akkarin. She remembered the way he had gone and touched her hand, how he had spoke of her safety, the way his lips moved...

"Sonea? Are you even listening to me?" Dorrien exasperated

Sonea looked up at him. Guilty.

"Sorry Dorrien, I have a lot on my mind. Go on, what were you saying?"

Dorrien eyed her for a moment, then sighed.

"Its OK Sonea, I was rambling on about nothing. I have to go... father needs me"

"Dorrien I..." Sonea began

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, then walked off towards the main entrance. Sonea watched after him, she silently cursed herself. _Poor Dorrien. I am so awful, he agrees to be just friends and still I ignore him. _Sonea would have to make it up to him later. _Maybe I will go have a nice long chat with him tomorrow... _Sonea eyes widened. _He goes back to his village in the morning, I wont have time for the long chat! _Sonea stood up and raced after him. Taking the steps two at a time, she came to the corridor. Looking around, she couldn't see him. _What did he say..._Sonea walked down the corridor heading for Rothens rooms, cursing herself all the way. _I can't believe I am so selfish! We finally get onto the right terms and I end up messing it all up! Again! _Sonea levitated up the steps, in too much of a rush to bother walking up them. She turned the corner and headed for Rothens door. She stopped to catch her breath, then knocked. She head a muffle of feet and then Tanya appeared at the door.

"My lady Sonea?!" she looked at Sonea's flushed face

"Tanya, is Dorrien in here?" she asked

Tanya frowned.

"No he isn't. Why, is there something wrong?" she replied

"No, no. I am just trying to find him. He says he is helping Rothen... were is Rothen?" she asked

"He was teaching, but, he has finished now. I don't think he will be long" Tanya replied

"Oh OK, thanks Tanya. I will go find him and hopefully Dorrien will be with him too"

She smiled to the servant then turned back down the stairs. Heading down the corridor towards were all the Alchemy rooms were, she met Rothen as she turned to go into the alchemy block. There was no Dorrien.

"Rothen!" she said

"Sonea? Is there something wrong?" he asked, frowning

"Yes. Have you seen Dorrien? I have been terribly mean to him. I have to apologise" she replied

Rothen smiled sympathetically, then frowned.

"No I haven't seen him. He isn't down there"

"Well that's funny. He said he was helping you" she frowned

"He did? Well I don't need much help, and, he certainly didn't mention that to me" he replied

Sonea's heart sank. _He lied just to get away from me. What have I done? _Sonea looked down at her hands involuntary.

"Sonea...I'm sure whatever happened he will forgive you" Rothen smiled

Sonea looked up at him.

"I wish I could believe you Rothen, but, how many times can a person be expected to forgive? Its not so much of what I have done, but, in this case, how many times I do it!" she fumed. "I can never seem to make him happy. All he does is try, and, I keep pushing him away. He accepted my decision, were he could of turned it into a fight, and, this is how I repay him?!" As Sonea talked, she began to see what she was doing to him. The more she got involved with Akkarin and his dark secrets, the more Dorrien was pushed to the side. "I want to apologise to him, I want to tell him that I will always be his friend and that I will always help him if I can. I don't want him to go back to his village with that impression of me!" She was looking at the floor now. She knew that she couldn't stop herself from getting involved with Akkarin, and, it was probably best for Dorrien if he went back. _I just don't want him to think that I hate him or something. To go back thinking it was his fault._

"Sonea, what I suggest you do, is go take a walk, cool off. Then find him and tell him when your calmer." Rothen said

Sonea knew Rothen was right, she needed a clear head. She looked at him thankfully.

"Yes, I think I will do just that. Thank you Rothen" she smiled

"Well I try my best!" he grinned

Sonea mock punched him.

"I know you do. Bye Rothen"

He gave her a farewell, she then walked out into the courtyard and headed for the stream. Walking through the woods, Sonea got the feeling of being watched. Shrugging it off, she remembered Akkarins warning. _Sonea I must warn you that I am not the only person that is dangerous, _Sonea shivered. _What does he mean? That there is someone in the guild other than him that knows black magic. _Sonea leant against a tree, _what if that is what he was telling me? _Sonea looked around her, the feeling of being watched still hadn't left. Frowning she carried on walking to the stream. Emerging out into the clearing, Sonea saw the familiar green robes. She paused, _of course! Why didn't I think of looking here? _She walked forward to were Dorrien sat, he looked up in surprise.

"Sonea? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well I did go looking for you, with no luck I came here." she replied

Sonea didn't mention his excuse about helping Rothen, she seemed to of caught him off guard.

"Oh. Why were you looking for me?" he asked

"Dorrien, I wanted to apologise. I have been bad company for you. I wanted to tell you that I will always be your friend, I will always try and help you if it is in my power. The truth is Dorrien, I haven't treated you as I should. I thank you for being so reasonable with my decision... about you and me. I wanted you to know I still care for you as my friend, and, I didn't want you to go back to your village thinking that I hated you. I hope you don't think that Dorrien, but, I understand if you can't forgive me" she went silent

"Sonea... of course I will forgive you, there is nothing to forgive. So you didn't exactly pay attention to my conversation. That hardly deserves a break up in friendship Sonea." he laughed

"I know Dorrien. Its just I keep doing it..."

"Look Sonea I understand OK. You will always be my friend, even if it does mean talking to myself when you aren't listening!" he laughed

Sonea sighed then joined in with the laughter. She could of kept on laughing all day long if she hadn't of heard the snap of a twig behind her. She looked up and her heart almost stopped. There stood a man with dark skin and shabby clothing. A malicious smile broadening across his face.

"Ah! So what do we have here. My first two victims of the magicians guild of Kyralia. Aww aren't you two cute, you should be honoured to be in the presence of someone like me" he laughed a malicious laugh. His voice was rough, but, still fairly high. He walked forward, and all Sonea could think of was Akkarins warnings.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :) I wrote this while trying to find a holiday in Nice, France. I surprisingly found the writing easier! Its hard to find a holiday in France at the moment! Haha. ;)**


	14. Sachaken!

**AN: Okay people, I think I've held the cliff hanger long enough, and I am going to have to write down the next part before I change my mind once again. Hope you all like it! :)**

Sonea's POV

I am not the only dangerous person... not the only dangerous person. Sonea remembered Akkarin's warning as clear as a bell. She now stared head on into the dark malicious eyes. Gathering her courage she spoke.

"Wh...who are y...you?" she stammered

He let out another throaty laugh, the kind of laugh you would run away from. Sonea was frozen to the spot, with no sign of movement.

"Well you might as well know the name of your future conqueror, my name is Kariko" his harsh voice cut into the silent air like a knife. Sonea shivered. What do I do? Call for help? But what can the guild do? If he is a black magician, then the guild does not stand a chance! Sonea's mind reeled. But he might not be a black magician, albeit very likely since he thinks he can take over the guild by force... by himself? Sonea looked around her. He surely must have allies?! Sonea looked up to see Kariko approach her, then he looked to her right.

"Aww. You two make a sweet couple" he sneered

Sonea jumped, she had forgotten about Dorrien. Looking at him now, she saw that his face was pale with... fright? Kariko sneered again and Sonea decided to take a chance. He may not be a black magician, he could be just frightening us. Covering her and Dorrien with a shield, she struck out at Kariko. The blast disappeared off of his shield. He turned to her then and laughed.

"You think you can fight me young girl? Well think again!"

A huge white blast pulsed out of Kariko's hands and slammed into Sonea's shield. Sonea gasped. He is so strong!He hit me with one force strike and my shield is already near falling. Sonea looked at the foul faced Sachaken. Then she looked at Dorrien, he was now visibly shaking. Sonea touched his arm.

_Dorrien!_

_S...Sonea?! H...he is so strong! Are you OK?_

_Not for very long I wont be. Dorrien we can't call for help_

_Why?_

_We don't know if he has allies! If more of the guild come here, they will surely die_

_The whole guild? But wont he... wont he just k...kill them all anyway?_

_Maybe. But if they have a chance of figuring this out before he attacks the guild... its worth a shot_

_Maybe Sonea. But...but what of us?_

_I don't know Dorrien._

She looked at Kariko.

_I think it may be too late for us_

Kariko raised his hands towards Dorrien and Sonea.

Akkarin's POV

Akkarin strode through the corridors of the university, then headed down the steps and outside. He had been looking for Sonea, and couldn't find her anywhere. He strode into the gardens and looked around. Not here either. Akkarin remembered back to their conversation, he had left her with Dorrien. Akkarin hadn't seen Dorrien either. He began to tick off places in his head of all the possible areas Sonea could be. He had been to all except one. The spring. Akkarin sighed, he doubted she would be there. I have probably just missed her while looking for her in another room. Akkarin had really no reason for finding her at all. He just wanted to see her, to make sure she was... safe. Akkarin was getting increasingly worried. Its as if I know there is something amiss. He thought. Frowning at himself he trudged towards the forest. Well... she might be by the spring.

About halfway into the wood, Akkarin thought he heard a laugh. He shook his head. He carried on for a few more steps then came to an abrupt halt. Listening he heard the sound of a force strike bouncing against a shield. Akkarin caught his breath. He heard it once more, this time a lot louder. Cursing he set off at a run towards the spring. If this is just some novices messing about now... Akkarin clenched his fists. What if it isn't, what if its... Kariko... Sonea! Akkarin raced as fast as he could now, jumping over roots and logs, ducking under low branches. His heart was racing wildly against his chest and that wasn't from running.

Reaching the clearing into the spring, Akkarin froze at the scene before him. Sonea and Dorrien stood nailed to the spot, in front of them hands raised was a man, with dark skin and dark hair. Akkarin knew who it was. He didn't think, he just acted. He won't hurt Sonea! Coming out from behind the tree, Akkarin drew his power and sent an almighty force strike in Karikos direction. Kariko staggered forward and almost fell to the floor, his shield wavered, but was immediately put right again. Akkarin looked up and met Sonea's frightened eyes. He motioned his head towards the trees. He watched as she pushed Dorrien into that direction, her eyes never left his. Dorrien was now in the forest and Sonea was now at the edge, when she was knocked to the ground by a force strike.

"I don't think so, my girl" he snickered

Anger took over most of Akkarins face now. He let out a powerful stun strike, and Kariko staggered back again, but not as far this time. He looked up at Akkarin.

"So its you! You who killed my brother, and its you who is going to die now!"

Kariko sent a force strike straight at Akkarin. He grunted at its power but otherwise held his ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sonea crawl into the wood and Dorrien lifting her to her feet. She's fine. Relief flooded through him. He turned his attention back to Kariko. All I have to do is distract him. He won't follow me into the guild on his own. If I can give Sonea sufficient time to escape, then find a way out myself... it might work. Akkarins shield vibrated again. With determination set in his features, Akkarin sent out a force strike, moving forward as he did so. Kariko's face was set in anger and hate, he sent out powerful force strikes one after the other. Akkarin felt his strength beginning to waver. He looked around himself, smiling, he ducked behind a tree.

"Coward! I always knew you were weak! And to think that your precious little guild is even weaker!" he laughed.

Akkarin gritted his teeth, then sized his chance while Kariko was gloating. Moving out quickly from behind the tree, he threw all his might into a force strike. He grinned as Kariko, surprised, fell back. There is only one more thing! Akkarin concentrated his will and slowly he made created a globe light which blinded Kariko from him. Turning round, Akkarin fled into the wood, running at break neck pace through the undergrowth.

**A/N: Phew! I re wrote that like 5 times. I really hope you like it guys coz I had no idea how to put what I had in my mind onto the page. So I did the best I could I think of with that, but you will tell me!**

**Oh! and thank to little-freak :) for translating this into German. He he, I personally don't know a word of German. I know Spanish instead =]**


	15. Blood

**A/N: I am SO sorry guys for not updating in like days! My excuses are that I was ill for the whole weekend, then the weather turned, and it was really warm. (Yes it was really warm in England! Weird!) I have to go outside when it is warm. =]. I know pretty bad excuses, but I promise I will try and update loads more!! Hope you enjoy the next chappie! =]**

Sonea's POV

Sonea was beginning to breath hard. When Kariko had fired against her, the whole shield she and Dorrien had been holding had crumpled away. The end of the blast had managed to hit Sonea full on in the stomach. Sonea was breathing, but labouredly. Dorrien, who was running a few strides away in front, hadn't noticed Sonea slowly falling behind. Sonea began to feel her legs turn weak. _I can't keep running like this, I am going to collapse! _Sonea panicked. She began to gasp more for air, she was losing blood, and fast. She tried calling out to Dorrien, but nothing came out of her mouth when she opened it. The trees she went past began to blur, she could see the ground shaking beneath her. By now, Dorrien was even further away. Sonea's dizziness intensified, the ground looked like it was giving way under her feet. As she fell to the floor, she just managed to glimpse the image of Dorrien running back towards her. _Help... _she felt a sharp pain as her head slammed against the floor. Then nothing. Sonea lay unconscious on the ground.

Dorrien's POV

Dorrien ran back in horror. _I did not know she was in pain!_ Dorrien reached Sonea and crouched down to examine her. _She's wounded! _Dorrien exclaimed as he saw the patch of wet blood stained across her green robes. He quickly ripped open the top of her robes and gasped. Red blood poured out of a large gash down the right side of her belly. Dorrien sent his mind into her body to try and heal her. As he applied his strength to heal the wound, Dorrien found that he was only stopping a tiny amount of blood coming out of her body. _I do not have the strength to heal her on my own! _Dorrien looked around his surroundings, he could see the guild through the gap of the trees. He could see no magicians though. He looked back to were he had run from. There was no sign of Akkarin either. Dorrien looked doubtfully at Sonea. _I need more people, but can I risk leaving Sonea here? _Dorrien looked at her face. It was blank, her eyes were held shut. Her whole body was limp. _I have no choice _he thought, _I stay here, she dies. I run for help to the guild, she might survive. _Looking around, he grabbed Sonea's stray part of her robe and tore a chunk off. He placed it around the wound, and holding it tight, he tore another piece of robe and strapped it into place. _Maybe that might help the loss of blood. _Dorrien reluctantly pulled himself away from Sonea, and bolted across the undergrowth, towards the guild.

Akkarins POV

Akkarin ran as fast as he could, all he could think of was wanting to make sure that Sonea was alive and breathing. He thought back to the battle. He had seen Kariko shatter both Sonea's and Dorrien's shield, Akkarin did not see if anyone of them had been hurt. As he ran, he was constantly aware of his surroundings. He was getting ever closer to the guild now. _I don't think he will follow me this close to the guild. He is confident in his self to believe that the guild is weak, but I don't think he cause open warfare with the guild just yet._ Akkarin had reason to believe that Kariko was here on his own. _He had said something about telling the others how weak the guild actually is. _Akkarin thought back to the blood gem. _He was out to prove to the other Ichani, just how weak the guild is to them. _Akkarin's face was set into a grim anger. _The guild will no doubt have a war on its hands, now Kariko has shown them what he alone can do. _Akkarin began to see the clearing to the guild now, as he slowed his pace Akkarin saw a small heap on the floor. Next to it was a stray half of a robe. Akkarin all too soon realised who it was.

"Sonea!" he shouted and ran towards her

He threw himself to her side and took her hand looking into her pale, lifeless face. Placing his free hand against her cheek, he felt her cool skin. Akkarin's eyes quickly darted to her chest. To his relief, he saw it faintly move up and down. _She's breathing! _Akkarin took his hand from her cheek and moved down to inspect her wound. Gently, he removed to drenched cloth to see the gash down her side. Akkarin quickly tied the cloth back on and moved his hands to tenderly slide under her body. Lifting her up into his arms, he rapped half of his robe around her and held her tight against his chest.

As he walked out into the courtyard of the guild, he saw a number of magicians in green robes walking towards him. At the head of them was Dorrien. As they saw Akkarin with Sonea they all ran towards him. Questions were flung at him, what happened? How bad is she hurt? Are you hurt? Akkarin had to shout over the voices.

"Please! Enough, I cannot answer if you talk all at once! Sonea is badly injured, I will tell you the rest later, when you have finished treating Sonea!" he answered, firmly.

Holding Sonea firmly at his chest, he walked towards the healers quarters. The rest if the healers turned round hastily after him, almost running to keep up with his march towards the quarters. As Akkarin rounded the corner he felt a slight movement against his skin. Looking down he saw Sonea's eyes beginning to flutter open. Pain ripped across her face as she began to gasp.

"W... Wh... What's happening?" she croaked

Akkarin gently smiled a reassuring smile.

"You are injured Sonea, don't worry though. I am taking you to be healed" he replied

Sonea gave out a cry in pain, Akkarin felt her body shake against his chest. He quickened his pace, then burst the main door open. He layed her gently on the bed, then stood back and watched the healers crowd round her, conferring who was going to do what. Akkarin wished they would go faster, he knew they were going as fast as they could, but Akkarin still wished. He watched her eyelids slowly close as the healers knocked her out to heal her. Akkarins hands were beginning to twitch, he wanted so badly to hold her in his arms again. To tell her that she will be okay... To tell her that he loved her. Akkarin stared at her beautiful lifeless body, emotions conflicting within him. _I know she will be okay... But what if... No she will be fine! And when she wakes up I will tell her that I love her! Tell her that I will always be there for her, to protect her to be by her side! _Akkarin felt a sureness in him that he had never felt before, like a he knew that what he had now decided was right. He watched as the healers sealed the wound and cleaned round it.

"Is she going to be OK?" he asked, he was surprised to find his voice quite rough.

Dorrien looked up at him and smiled.

"She will be OK" he replied, it sounded like he was saying it more to himself than to Akkarin.

Akkarin felt the relief wash through his body, he had already made one decision, but there was one other he had yet to make. What was he going to tell the guild? And more importantly, where was Kariko?

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please review! I need good points and improvements! Good points to inspire and improvements to make it better for you!! =]**


	16. I love you

**A/N: Hey again! By the way, the bit in the last chapter, with Akkarin carrying Sonea was not actually my idea. It came from my friend's, (Sugar Pwincess Girl), imagination. She bugged me all day to put it in, so I did, like the good friend I am! =] Here is the next chapter as promised! =]**

Rothens POV

Rothen sat in his rooms, methodically revising his notes for his next lesson, checking them for errors. It was when Rothen was doing this, that there came a knock at the door. Rothen got up and made his way to the door. Dorrien nearly pushed Rothen to the floor as he burst through at the slightest gap.

"Father! Something terrible happened today!" Dorrien declared

Rothen looked at his sons expression. He was pale, very pale. His hair was sticking out in different directions and his eyes had that frantic look. Alarmed Rothen asked the obvious question.

"What has happened Dorrien?" he was nearly shaking his son.

"Well when Sonea found me by the spring in the wood, we were attacked by a Sachaken magician named Kariko. Me and Sonea were done for sure, he was so strong! Then the High Lord found us and stepped in. Me and Sonea tried to escape, but Kariko managed to shoot a force strike at us. It crumpled our shields and injured Sonea, although I did not know this at the time... Anyway we managed to escape and we ran for the guild. As we neared the clearing I noticed that Sonea was not following me. When I turned and looked I found her unconscious on the floor just behind me. When I ran back to inspect her I found a large gash on her side. I didn't have enough strength by myself so I ran..."

Dorrien was speaking quickly and rushed. Rothen's face had gone white, the same colour as his sons, although Dorrien was now going an interesting red after the amount of talking he had done. When Dorrien had stopped, Rothen gathered his thoughts.

"Dorrien. Is Sonea going to get... going to get better?" he asked

Dorrien smiled then.

"Yes father. We managed to stop the bleeding and seal the wound. Her body will fix the rest."

"Can I see her?"

"Maybe later. For now she is sleeping and I would not disturb her"

"What about you? Are you OK Dorrien?" Rothen looked his son over, he looked fine. Dorrien laughed at this,

"I'm as hard as a rock me, I'm perfectly fine father if a little startled by events"

Rothen frowned.

"Dorrien, didn't you say that yours and Sonea's combined shield was broken by one magician?"

"Yes it did. He was really strong, unusually strong. He was Sachaken too."

"What of the High Lord?" Rothen tried to keep the disgust out of his voice

"I don't know. He... He carried Sonea out of the wood. I met him with the healers on my way to get Sonea. He didn't seem hurt in anyway and he never mentioned the Sachaken."

Rothen's mouth hung open in shock. _He had carried Sonea... _Rothen looked at his son. Dorrien didn't mention it in his first account of what had happened.

"Well... That was good of him helping Sonea" Rothen grudgingly said.

Dorrien just looked at the ground. Rothen decided to press him more.

"Dorrien? You never mentioned the High Lord helping Sonea when you first told me of this"

Dorrien gradually pulled his head up.

"You know of the way I feel for Sonea father. It was just the way he held her... it was... he was so protective of her. When we had finished healing her, he asked how she was. His voice sound like her was near tears."

Rothen's face dropped another shade paler. _He cares for her... so she might not be just his hostage. _Rothen thought back to all the time Sonea had looked at him, he shivered at the thought. _She knows a lot more than she is letting on _he thought. Rothen looked up at his son and gave him reassuring words.

"Its OK Dorrien. Sonea is getting better, and I am sure the High Lord may have been just shaken up from the battle"

Dorrien seemed to cheer up a little after this. He headed towards the door and looked back at Rothen.

"I will come and get you when she had finished resting"

Rothen smiled then.

"Thank you Dorrien."

With that Dorrien left the room and his father, who was now deep in thought.

Sonea's POV

Sonea stirred. _I feel like I've just been hit by an avalanche, _Sonea moaned in her head. Although she was awake, she did not open her eyes. She did not know what had happened, her memory had not come back to her yet. As she lay there with her eyes shut, she heard the faint breathing of another person nearby. It sounded like it was right next to her, Sonea wondered if she should open her eyes to see who it was. But she didn't. She was still too tired to really care about who the stranger was. As she was about to drift off back to sleep, she heard a murmuring. Sharpening her senses, she listened to who was talking. As she began to pick up the voice, she realised the person was talking to themselves. As the words began to register in her mind it suddenly struck her who it was talking, she would know that voice anywhere! Her heart began to jump in strange patterns.

"I could kill you now, Kariko, for doing this to her" Akkarin whispered

Sonea felt she should show some sign she was awake, but she didn't want Akkarin to stop talking.

"My Sonea..."

Sonea felt her heard thump again, and gradually increase in speed. _My Sonea! He... he just called me his?! _Sonea felt her breathing accelerate more, she tried to calm herself so he didn't notice. She would of mistaken this for a dream if it wasn't for the fact that she could move her arms and legs and hear her own breath.

"Sonea there is something I must say to you" Akkarin whispered

For a moment Sonea thought that Akkarin had realised that she was awake. The next thing he said to her reassured her that he hadn't.

"I know you cannot hear me. But I might feel better for saying out loud to you"

Sonea now held her breath. _What is it? Tell me Akkarin! _She screamed in her head. She felt him bend nearer, she felt his hair tickle her cheek. Then his cool breath was next to her ear.

"I love you" he whispered.

Sonea felt her world spin round. It took her a whole five minutes to remember to breath, by this time Akkarin had gone back to were he was before. He was silent, while Sonea was rejoicing in her head. _He said he loves me! All this time I thought it was just me, and he loved me all along! _Sonea waited another twenty minutes before she decided to officially wake up. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in small, lightly coloured room. It had small circular windows, which were swung wide open. As her vision began to right itself, she tried to sit up but found a hand blocking her. The touch sent a shiver up her spine.

"Steady Sonea, don't move too quick" his gentle voice sang quietly to Sonea.

"A... Akka... I mean High Lord" Sonea stammered, not remembering if anyone had actually walked into the room while she had not been paying attention in the last twenty minutes.

"Yes Sonea its me. And I do recall telling you not to call me High Lord in private" he laughed.

Sonea smiled.

"Well as I remember it, you simply stated that I could call you Akkarin, not that I had to" she rallied

Akkarin laughed louder.

"So I did. Please Sonea I insist then, that you call me Akkarin" he played.

"As you wish" she mockingly bowed her head. He chuckled. Sonea frowned.

"Akkarin... What happened?" she asked. "Who was he? The man?" she suddenly remembered his warning. "Was he the one you were warning me about, when you said I am not the only dangerous one?"

Akkarin's smile was grim.

"Which to answer first then. Yes he was the one I was trying warn you about. I did not tell you about him exactly because, I did not want you to worry and I stupidly thought I could find him before anything happened. Who was he, you say? He was a Sachaken black magician named Kariko. I believe you got hit by the end of his force strike, that is why you are here in the healers quarters now" he smiled.

Sonea now looked at Akkarin, her eyes wide.

"What happened to him... Are you OK?" she asked.

"He got away, Sonea... he was trying to prove to his other friends in Sachaka that the guild was weak. He did this using a blood gem. A blood gem is a device that can let the user hear freely what others think, also you can talk and send messages without anyone else hearing. That is what Kariko was doing... And yes I am OK"

As Sonea digested this, something suddenly struck her.

"So... Why was Kariko trying to prove the guild weak?" she asked.

Akkarin looked at her, like the answer was obvious. It suddenly dawned on Sonea, and she sat bolt upright in panic.

"Wh... They are going to attack the guild!" she shouted.

Akkarin put a finger to her lips.

"Shush Sonea. I have not told the guild of this yet"

"But why?!"

"Because it will expose me. I need to figure out a way of going about this, which will be good at both ends. Sonea if they execute me, then they give up their last chance of survival!"

"But surely, if they knew of the attack of a Sachaken..." Akkarin cut her off.

"I know Sonea, but then they will question my loyalty. If they know that I have learnt black magic, then they have a reason to believe that I was helping them."

"If you let them truth read you..." he cut her off again.

"I can't Sonea! If they do they will learn the secret of black magic"

Sonea felt helpless for a moment. Then she had an idea.

"Akkarin... me and Dorrien were present at the fight. I have not learnt black magic, if they truth read me, then they would understand. I can show them Kariko, show them what he said and how powerful her is!"

A dawning of understanding came into Akkarin's eyes. He looked up at Sonea and gave her a brilliant smile.

"I always knew you were the clever one!" he exulted.

Sonea smiled back and blushed at the compliment. Akkarin sighed.

"I must go now Sonea. To tell the healers you are awake."

He got up and turned towards the door. Sonea felt an overwhelming surge to stop him.

"Akkarin..." he turned to look at her.

"In reply to your conversation with me when I was supposedly asleep" she smiled.

Sonea watched how Akkarin's confused frown slowly turned into one of pure shock. She laughed at him.

"I love you too" she beamed.

Sonea watched again as Akkarin's expression changed from relief, to uncertainty and finally to a big grin.

"I must go. I will come back though" he smiled at her.

**A/N: Hope you like. I tried to write a bit more than I usually would. I cannot update tomorrow, coz I am going to Alton Towers to be flung round on all the big roller-coasters! He-He. I will however update on Friday. Thanks again guys, and by the way you can always submit idea's. I use them you know! =]**


	17. I know your lying

**A/N: Thanks a lot guys for the reviews! You are my inspiration! :) Sorry for not writing in a while, there have been some amazing things happening! Lol. My life has calmed down now and here are your updates! :)**

Rothen's POV

Rothen followed Dorrien through the door of the healers quarters. It had been four hours since Dorrien's visit, and now he was being taken to see Sonea at last. There had been some commotion over what had really happened in the woods. In the end, all of the Higher Magicians had agreed to wait until Sonea was well. Rothen was glad of this, for one Sonea would not want to miss out on hearing what had happened herself, but Rothen had his doubts about Sonea. _I've seen her, _he thought, _the way she looks at the High Lord, _Rothen shivered at this, he still had not figured out how Sonea could possibly look at him in that way. Rothen frowned, _but I have a suspicious feeling that she knows more than she lets on. And she probably knows what was happening in the woods. _Rothen wished she was just an innocent, and maybe she was, but Rothen knew Sonea all too well, she was hiding something. _Its just how important that 'something' is _he pondered.

Rothen was jerked out if his thoughts as Dorrien turned to look at him. He was frowning.

"You seem very quiet father?"

"Do I? I am sorry, just a bit apprehensive" he smiled meekly

Dorrien laughed.

"I have told you father that she is fine!" he smiled, then seemed to measure Rothen's response. He sighed. "I suppose you better see her with your own eyes then" he smiled. Rothens eyes brightened and looked eagerly towards the door.

As the door creaked open, Rothen peered around Dorrien. There, sat up against her pillow was Sonea. Rothen was overcome with joy. She looked up at them and smiled. Rothen followed Dorrien inside, as Rothen walked to the side of Sonea's bed, Dorrien walked towards the window. Crouching down beside her bed, Rothen smiled.

"Sonea! Its nice to see you looking so well!" he beamed

Sonea smiled back.

"Its nice to see you too Rothen. Hopefully they will let me out of here soon"

"How are you feeling?"

"Great Rothen! I actually feel a lot better for the rest"

Rothen studied her face. She looked calm and happy, but he could see lines of tension creeping through around her jaw line. _Maybe its just being in here all this time, _Rothen thought. The doubts built in again, _she hasn't been in here long._

"What happened?" he asked, he doubted she would tell him the truth, but it was worth the try.

She frowned then looked at him.

"I'm not entirely sure Rothen. It all happened so fast. I only remember being hit by a huge blast, and slowly running out of energy. After that... I'm blank."

Rothen studied her again. She had that smile on her face, which was so easy to believe, but Rothen knew better. He dropped the subject and talked about less important things, like his classes and Dannyl. Dorrien joined in the conversation after a while, throwing in his opinion to the idea of a new alchemy building. After an hour or two of talking, Dorrien told Rothen that Sonea should get some rest, although Sonea tried to persuade him she was fine.

"Come on father. Let Sonea be for now. She will be tired" he smiled at Sonea

"I'm fine Dorrien. I have slept for most of the day already" Sonea replied

"Sonea. A little more sleep will not hurt you and then in the morning they may actually let you go"

"No. They _will _let me go tomorrow" she said fiercely

Rothen laughed and patted Sonea's knee.

"Its OK Sonea. You will be out by morning" Rothen said, and with that he got up, said his farewells and left with Dorrien. He was glad, now he had seen her, even if she had kept something from him. _Its nice to know she is fine, _he thought to himself.

Akkarin's POV

As Akkarin shut the door into his residence, he nearly fell over Takan who was waiting for him with a glass of wine. Akkarin tried to snap himself out of his daze, but unsuccessfully. He took the drink from Takan and thanked him. Takan, knowing his master better than anyone, quietly left the room. Akkarin slumped himself into his chair, his mind was reeling. After leaving Sonea, he had been bombarded by lots of questions from the higher magicians, asking what had happened, who it was and how he defeated him. Akkarin had simply told them, he would answer no questions until he saw Sonea walking on her own two feat again. Thinking of Sonea made him go back to this mornings conversation. _I love you too, _that line had been going through Akkarin's mind all day. _She loves me?! She actually said she loved me! _Right now Akkarin did not want to be stuck in his residence, he wanted to be with Sonea, but he knew that she would have been told to sleep now and he would not intrude on her. Plus he would probably start talking to her again, and she might be 'supposedly sleeping'. He chuckled, _I said all of that to her and she was awake, _he would of cursed himself for his carelessness, but the results... _I can't believe she actually loves me! _Akkarin thought for the seventh time today. Theses thoughts had been dominating most of Akkarin's mind all day, but surprisingly not all of it. There was, of course, the question of Kariko. Sonea's plan my work, but there were flaws. _What if they don't believe what I said to Sonea? Surely they must if they see the attack of Kariko. That must be enough to make them think before they act! _There was also the problem of finding were Kariko was. Akkarin knew he would not attack the whole guild by himself. The guild maybe weak, but not weak enough for him to take them on by himself. He sighed contently. He so wished to see Sonea, but he would be patient and wait until tomorrow. They had a lot to talk about.

Sonea's POV

As Sonea relaxed into the pillows of her bed, she found her mind beginning to cast back. _All this time I told myself he did not love me, and he did! Now we have to face the guild... as one! _She went all warm inside. _Yes as one. _She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. _Tomorrow I will get out of here, I will find Akkarin and we will sort things out. Get things back to normal! _Content with herself, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I so hoped you liked it. Next update will defiantly be tomorrow, I have nothing to do this week, so there will be lots of updates! :) Any idea's? Just tell me! :) Next chapter will only be Sonea & Akkarin's POV. Rothen will come into the one after! [[ Don't worry! I won't forget Rothen! ;)]] And that is all I am telling you. :)**


	18. Run

**A/N: Here is the next! As promised! I hoped you enjoyed the last one, and continue to enjoy my fanfic! :) Here is 'Run'...**

Sonea's POV

Sonea blinked her eyes awake. As she sat up, she felt overwhelming sense of head rush. Looking around, she saw the flash green of robes. Turning her head up, her gaze met a familiar pair of warm, blue eyes. Dorrien smiled at her.

"Feeling better this morning?" he asked

Sonea frowned at him.

"I felt better yesterday morning." she moaned at him

He chuckled.

"You can go, you know. But I have to warn you..." he paused.

Sonea raised her eyebrows in question.

"I... Lorlen has confessed to knowing a dark secret of the High Lords. He says the the High Lord knows black magic. Now I know, this is a high claim, but he let them truth read him to prove the truth. The higher magicians are trying to find a way of capturing Akkarin safely. They say they will take him this afternoon..." Dorrien stopped at seeing Sonea's expression.

Sonea had barely noticed that her jaw hung, plain wide open. Her face a state of shock and fear. _No! They can't take Akkarin! Not now! He is doing right! Surely Dorrien said... _Sonea through her head up to look at Dorrien.

"You heard that Sachaken in the forest! You heard what he said!" she nearly screamed at him.

"Yes Sonea, but how do we know that it wasn't just a set up?" he enquired.

Sonea nearly punched him.

"Dorrien! I don't think Aka... the High Lord is really going to risk the lives of two members of the guild. That Sachaken hated A... the High Lord!"

"Sonea! Calm down. How do we know this though. He is a proven black magician! How do we know he won't risk a member of the guild? What do we know about this Sachaken?"

Sonea clenched her fists and Dorrien sighed.

"Look Sonea, I know it is hard to believe, but when they do you just have to accept them!"

Sonea flung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She had forgotten about how long she had been in that bed, and swayed forward only to be caught by Dorrien.

"Sonea! Steady! Take it slow" he chanted, but Sonea did not want to go slow, not now. _I have to find Akkarin, _she thought. She pushed away Dorriens hands and headed towards the door, Dorrien followed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You said I could go right? I didn't think it meant an escort from yours truly!" she fumed.

Dorrien frowned.

"Yes I did say that, I just don't want you to hurt yourself again" he said this more softly.

Sonea sighed, and turned back to him.

"Look Dorrien, I appreciate your help, and I am forever grateful when you helped me recover, I just need time on my own OK?" she said this calmer, but it still had that force.

Dorrien looked down at his feet, then back up to her.

"Of course Sonea. Just... I wanted to tell you... when you told me that you only liked me as a friend... well I have decided something" he seemed to pull his chin higher.

Sonea nodded for him to go on.

"I have decided that I will never give up on you, I will always love you and I don't think anything is going to change that. So I am going to try my very best for you Sonea... whether you like it or not!" and with that, Dorrien turned and strode away.

Sonea watched him disappear around the corner. She silently cursed. _What am I going to do now. He better not upset Akkarin... what if I get stuck between the two?! _Sonea's eyes widened, horrified. It always seemed, that whenever she found something good, there was always something bad to compensate. Sonea jolted her mind back to the present and went on her determined hunt for Akkarin. As she neared the university steps, she heard a voice, it sounded like Lorlens. She moved into the shadows of the side passage and waited for him to pass. He was surrounded by the higher magicians. Sonea breathed a sigh of relief and headed out towards the High Lords residence, after checking for people looking, she jogged across the court and to the door which swung open on her touch.

As she walked inside, she was met by a pair of surprised eyes. Akkarin's face softened.

"Sonea? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Coming to warn you"

Akkarin frowned at her.

"Warn me? About what" he asked.

"The guild... Lorlen told the higher magicians about you using black magic"

Akkarin's gaze lowered.

"It is as I feared then. I thought this may of happened when he took the blood ring off"

Sonea watched him for a moment, then asked the obvious question.

"What do we do now?" she asked

Akkarin looked up and frowned at her again.

"Your plan..." Sonea cut him off.

"Won't work... Dorrien convinced me of that. He doesn't believe that Kariko was bad... well... he thought that Kariko was working with you and it was possible of that, because you were a black magician." she replied.

"But... how does Dorrien know of my use of black magic? Lorlen has not told the rest of the guild. I am sure he hadn't. There is no commotion around here!"

Sonea frowned.

"I do not know... unless Lorlen got him to tell his part of the story while you and I were not there"

Akkarin was slowly nodding.

"Yes. I would of thought that, Dorrien has told them what happened and Lorlen has then decided to tell of me. That would make sense"

Sonea was nodding now too. They were silent for a moment. Then Akkarin spoke.

"I... Sonea I don't know what to do?!" he sounded desperate.

"Is there nowhere to run?" she asked

"There is the slums... but we will not be able to hide there for long" he sighed.

There was a faint shuffle of footsteps, and Takan entered the room.

"I am sorry master, but I caught the end of your conversation, may I suggest something?" he asked.

"Please Takan do! For I am lost" he smiled at his servant.

"I would suggest going to the slums now. Find you thief friend and ask him for idea's. I know master, a thief, but I think he would know better than anybody out there!"

Akkarin seemed deep in thought, then he looked up at Sonea questioningly. Sonea knew what he wanted.

"I think Takan will be right. A thief needs to know his escape roots, they are uncanny and clever. Remember how long they hid me? And I was out of control. Your thief would probably know where to run or where to hide!" she told him. "I do not know what we would do next, but at least it gives us time to think"

Akkarin looked up at her now.

"That's all OK, but what I am not liking Sonea is the 'we' part?" he frowned

"Of course I am coming with you! You cannot and will not leave me here! Not on my own!"

"But Sonea you won't be on your own you will..."

"I will be Akkarin! I won't have you!" she was nearly crying now. "I won't let you leave me!"

Akkarin looked at her for a while and then sighed loudly.

"You better start getting together what you want to take!" he said.

Sonea was overcome with joy. In that joy, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Akkarin staggered backwards, then wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him. Takan quietly left the room once again. Slowly their lips parted and Akkarin studied her face. Sonea blushed, and he chuckled.

"So eager to commit a crime?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Sonea laughed.

"No Akkarin. I am only so eager to follow you" she replied.

Akkarin chuckled and took her hand.

"Well in that case..." he leaned in once more and pushed his lips against hers, slowly pushing his fingers through her hair. They parted once again and Akkarin smiled, he kept hold of her hand.

"... it is not a crime!" he beamed.

**A/N: Oh my gosh I so hope that was OK. I hope the ending sounded right, coz I had a panic attack then when this stupid spider decided it was going to run across my floor. I hate spiders! I hit it with a pillow! LOL. Anywayz I hope you liked it! :)**


	19. Revelations

**A/N: Hey guys long time no see! I am sorry for the very very very long delay... trust me I don't usually take this long but... I finished my GCSEs for the year so I can update a lot more now! Watch this space... ;)**

Rothen's POV

As Rothen made his way to the courtyard he saw a flash of robes run past the front of the university doorway. He frowned and quickened his pace. _Its unusual to see people rushing in the guild... must have been a bad day, _he chuckled to himself. Descending the steps he strolled through the courtyard, as he lifted his head he noticed a large gathering of magicians just outside the High Lords residence. Lorlen was in the middle. Turning round, Rothen marched into the crowd, there were a few protests as Rothen pushed his way into the group of magicians. _What is Lorlen up to? _Rothen wondered. Rothen could hear his voice faintly through the crowd of magicians, "... I cannot believe this myself either...", it sounded like he was... angry. After stumbling over a few stray feet, Rothen had made his way into the centre to listen to what Lorlen was talking about.

"You all know the rules here" his voice was only just louder than a whisper.

"The crime committed cannot be forgiven, even if the one condemned was one so noble"

Rothen felt his heart skip a beat. Surely Lorlen hadn't...

"I decree here by that Akkarin the High Lord of the Magicians Guild is to be found and brought for hearing!" Lorlen said this louder than he had before. The response was loud and firm. Rothen just stared at Lorlen, his mouth hanging wide open. _Found? He has ran away?! Coward... Well at least Sonea will now be a safe distance from him. _Rothen watched as the last of the remaining magicians filtered away, small shouts of disgust slowly fading away. Lorlen was the only one left.

"Lorlen what happened?" Rothen asked

Lorlen jumped at looked up at Rothen.

"I am sorry old friend, I didn't see you there" Lorlen made a measly little smile

Rothen smiled back and raised his eyebrows for his question to be answered.

"Well after the attack of that apparent Sachaken, I don't trust Akkarin enough to keep his secret now. He has ran... I do not know where." there was an edge of fear in his voice.

Rothen frowned.

"How do you know that Akkarin was in league with this Sachaken? I mean... he saved Dorrien and Sonea" Rothen said. Although he knew that what Akkarin had done was very wrong, that did not mean that Lorlen could accuse him of every crime and incident that happened. Lorlen was drawing in a deep breath now.

"Your son, Dorrien told me of the attack. He claims that the Sachaken, Kariko he is called, knew Akkarin. Dorrien told me of how the Sachaken seemed to recognise Akkarin the moment he stepped into view and also Akkarin knew him." Lorlen replied.

Rothen stared at Lorlen in shock. _There is something terribly wrong here. Why would Akkarin consult with a Sachaken? Even if he did learn black magic, I never though of him as a traitor to his own people! _Rothen looked Lorlen in the eye. He could see the pain in him clearly. _Of course... Akkarin was Lorlens best friend. It must be even harder for him. _Rothen layed his hand on the man's shoulder. Lorlen looked at him with a small smile.

"Look at me Rothen. Crestfallen at another's doing. But... Akkarin was more than just the High Lord to me. I can't help thinking that he has a valid reason for what he has done, not just to me but to the whole guild as well. Who will they trust now Rothen? There High Lord has been committed of a crime beyond crimes and there administrator cannot be trusted as I held his secret from them." Lorlen sighed.

Rothen shook his shoulder.

"Lorlen do not blame yourself for others wrongdoings. Maybe Akkarin does have a reason for learning such an awful art. You certainly can't blame yourself for keeping his secret, you were threatened. I trust you... And if the others do not then don't you blame yourself, they must chose themselves who they can and can't trust."

Lorlen smiled at him.

"Thank you Rothen. I am moping aren't I. Well I better get on with my job" he laughed.

Rothen slid his hand from his shoulder and gave a short chuckle.

"And I must get ready for my next class of noisy novices!"

Lorlen gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Rather you than me friend" he laughed.

Just as the two were about to part, Rothen heard someone shout. Looking up he saw Dorrien running towards them. Lorlen had seen him too. Frowning Rothen turned to greet his son. _What's happened now?! He looks as pale as a ghost!. _Rothen waited while Dorrien got his breath back. Lorlen was the first to speak.

"Whatever is the matter Dorrien?" Lorlen asked.

Rothen watched as Dorrien lifted his head, his eyes had the wild look of someone in distress. Rothen felt his heart jump a beat. _What's wrong?! I have never seen him like this before, _Rothen was beginning to panic now too. He began to wonder just how much his heart could take, _it might burst if something else happens... _As if sensing his thoughts, Dorrien finally spoke.

"Administrator, Father... its Sonea..." he was struggling with his words.

Rothens eyes widened. _Oh No! Sonea... Where is she? Akkarin... No... she wouldn't have... she was let out today as well! Sonea... _Rothen was now struggling with his thoughts. Dorrien took a deep breath.

"When she got let out today, she walked off towards the courtyard. I don't where she went then, but I can't find her anywhere in the guild. I've looked in the courtyard, the corridors, the classrooms, the novice quarters and even the magicians quarters. She isn't in either library and she certainly isn't in the healers quarters. I asked Lord Balkan if he would look out for her and I also got Lord Vorrel to look around the university again for me... I cannot find her anywhere!" Dorrien was in distress now.

Rothen felt his world shake. _Where is she? That Sachaken might_ _be out there. She could get killed... no not Sonea. Maybe... Maybe she ran with Akkarin... Or... Maybe he took her... no. Sonea must be here. She is always here. What would Akkarin want with Sonea anyway? _Rothen was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of some approaching footsteps. It was Balkan.

"Dorrien I haven't seen Sonea where I have been. Have you found her yet?" he asked.

Dorrien looked down to the floor.

"Nope" he said in a whisper.

Lorlen shifted now.

"Hey Dorrien. Don't worry I am sure she is around her somewhere" he tried to calm him. It didn't work.

Rothen would have normally comforted his own son, but there was so much going through his mind. _Maybe the Sachaken Kariko did capture her! Maybe Akkarin has gone after him. No... Akkarin is a traitor and he would not care for the well being of Sonea! Not as much as I... _More footsteps approached. It was Lord Vorrel.

"Dorrien I cannot find Sonea anywhere in this place..."

Dorrien let out a quiet moan. Lorlen was just about to lay his hand on Dorrien when he heard a door slam from behind him.

"Administrator Lorlen" said the captain of the guard.

"Ah captain, have you finished your inspection?" Lorlen asked.

"Yes administrator. I found nothing of great value in their but this..."

He dropped the robe to the floor. Rothen's face went pale. It wasn't the High Lords robes nor was it a full set of Magicians Robes. It was smaller than them, it was brown... brown of a novices robes. _Sonea... _he thought. Lorlen let out a breath.

"I think we may now have a good idea of who Sonea has gone with... Lord Balkan?" Lorlen said.

Balkan looked up eyebrows raised. Lorlen tossed him the brown robes.

"Take these to the alchemy building. See if they find anything on them. Tell me straight away if they discover anything" he ordered.

Balkan nodded his head and strode off back towards the university, leaving the others staring in silence.

**Hoped ya liked it!! I was supposed to put this up the other day, but my internet had a glitch LOL. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks again guys!! Ideas?? Tell me!!**

**Imz xx**


	20. Cery

**A/N: Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed the previous chappie! Thanks for being so patient! Here is chapter 20! Oh and I wrote another BMG fic. Its only a very short oneshot, but I think you will like it! Its called :: It Only Takes A Touch. Please R&R it, its all about son//akk. =]**

Sonea POV

Sonea kept her breathing slow and measured. They had been running for about a half hour now, and Sonea wasn't used to the exertion of running, having lived in the luxuries of the guild for so long now. They had twisted and turned so many times that Sonea couldn't be sure of exactly where she was. There had been a series of magical barriers and codes that Akkarin had unlocked to see them safely through to the next stage of their winding journey through the passages.

Looking up, Sonea watched Akkarin. She had been doing this in short stages throughout their journey. As she gazed at him, she thought back to their last moments in the guild. She frowned. _He looked so helpless. I have never seen him like that before._ Sonea remembered how the look of desperation took over his eyes. _So helpless... Akkarin. _Then Sonea remembered Takans part in it all. _He really is a cut above all servants. He shouldn't even be a servant. _Sonea though about Takans cunning plan to use the thieves. Sonea smiled. What happened after that she would remember for the rest of her life. _He kissed me. He actually kissed me! _Sonea had been saying this over and over in her head all the time she was running.

"Sonea. Will you please watch where your going" Akkarin's voice pierced through her dreamy thoughts. All of a sudden he was there, grabbing her out of the way of an oncoming rock which inconveniently stuck out in front of her. Sonea's heart jumped at the touch. She smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention" she concluded.

He rolled his eyes and took her hand then continued on round the corner. He was walking now, his eyes wary round every corner. Sonea smiled. _Like the thieves would attack the High Lord. _The familiar smell of the slums had slowly made its way into Sonea's system. _Smells like home, _she thought to herself. Although she had been with the guild for a while now, she still couldn't shake off the longing for this grubby, smelly run-down place which she still called home.

"So... who is the lucky thief we are going to place this burden on?" she asked, lightly. Although Takan's plan had been good, Sonea still wasn't sure how Akkarin would go about it.

"He's an old friend of yours. You'll see." a mysterious smile played around his lips. Sonea frowned but went a long with it anyway.

The winding had seemed to come to an end and Akkarin was walking in a straight line towards a flea bitten wooden door. It creaked open and Akkarin walked casually into the room. Sonea followed his lead. She looked around the tatty room. Books were flung and scattered around the floor, bits of food left to the rats, the only object that was only marginally intact was a small desk in the centre. At it sat Cery.

"Cery!" Sonea ran forward to greet him.

He laughed and sprang to his feet.

"Hai! Long time no see!" he laughed, hugging her around the waist.

"I know, I ain't seen you in ages!" she smiled hugging him back.

Cery took a step back then turned towards Akkarin.

"So... What do I have the pleasure of greeting the High Lord for?" he smiled at Akkarin.

Akkarin shifted to the side and sat down on one of the mangled chairs.

"Please sit. It will take a while" he said.

And so Akkarin told Cery of their problem and how they had run to him for help. It was then it clicked for Sonea.

"Wait wait!" she shouted while they were still in mid conversation.

They both looked up inquiringly.

"When... Cery since when were you a thief?!" she half shouted.

Cery smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

"Only just clicked huh?" he laughed at her.

"But... how? When?!"

"Erm... not so long ago and hey! I need a living don't I?! And I have to admit... I am pretty good" he laughed again.

Before Sonea could think of an answer, they were both in conversation again. This time it was about how they were going to solve it. Sonea leaned closer to listen.

"I know someone who may be able to help. She knows a lot of escape routes and the thieves use her as a last resort of kinds in desperate situations" Cery explained.

Akkarin nodded then frowned.

"How far can she take us?" he asked.

"She can get you to the harbour. Or she has been known on occasions to be able to find safe routes to the Sachaken border." Cery replied.

"Elyne? Hmm. I'd never go into Sachaka but would she know of any places to hide along the road to Sachaka? Calia for instance?" Akkarin asked

Cery frowned.

"I don't know to be honest. You would have to ask her" he replied

Akkarin took a deep breath then got up from his shabby seat.

"OK then, lets do meet this mysterious thief" he smiled.

Sonea also rose from her chair and smiled, a warm smile at Cery.

"Thank you Cery. I don't know where we would be without you"

Cery looked away towards the wall, Sonea thought she saw a faint flush in his cheeks.

"Anything for you Sonea" he replied.

She smiled then turned to Akkarin.

"Well... lets go" she said to him

He smiled took her hand and turned her towards the doorway.

"Cery are you coming... I'm not quite sure where to go" he said over his shoulder.

"Of course High Lord" he smiled.

Akkarin laughed.

"The names Akkarin Cery, I don't think I'm the High Lord anymore" he laughed.

**A/N: Thanks again guys. Hoped you enjoyed it! =]**


	21. Satomi

**A/N: Hey guys. Hoped ya lyked da last chappie. Here is chappie 21:: Satomi**

Sonea's POV

Cery walked calmly and confidently out in front. Sonea watched him as he twisted and curved his way through the underground tunnels of the thieves. _He seems so sure... So... happy, _Sonea smiled to herself. _I'd have never thought of Cery to be a thief but... he looks so professional! _She laughed out loud and Akkarin looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Just a funny thought" she smiled at him

Akkarin frowned, shook his head then continued to follow Cery. Sonea stared at Akkarin for a while, remembering back to the conversation he had with Cery, right at the end. _ 'The names Akkarin Cery, I don't think I'm the High Lord anymore', _Sonea dropped her head to the ground. _He's right. He wouldn't be considered the High Lord now would he? _Sonea turned her head to look at him again. _He's innocent... He saved me and Dorrien... He saved the guild on numerous occasions._ She look straight ahead. Cery had slowed his pace, they now approached a small decaying door. Sonea pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. Cery turned to look at them.

"She's in here. I can go in at first, but knowing her once she knows who her employers are, she gets rid of the ears. Namely me. Of course I'd never tell, but she doesn't know that." he laughed.

"What's her name?" Akkarin asked

"I can't tell you. She likes to keep it a secret until she knows the people she is dealing with" he replied.

He opened the door and held it open for them to go in first. As Sonea walked in, she was hit by a strong smell of raka. She smiled as Akkarin wrinkled his nose, _well, there is one thing he is going to have to get used to. _Sonea assessed the room they had entered, it was much like any other room in the slums. Small, smelly and untidy. Just to the side of the room was a small desk. The woman that was sat there seemed to be deep into whatever it was she was reading, Cery cleared his throat and she sat bolt upright. Then she relaxed her stature at frowned at Cery.

"Cery, have you ever heard of the term, 'knock before you enter'?" she said, in small piping voice.

"I believe I may have somewhere, but what's the use in that? It saves time if you just walk in" he responded a grin on his face.

She sighed rather mournfully.

"What is it now? What have you done this time?" she asked

"Why?! What a thing to say. Actually I have someone who is in need of your service"

Her expression changed now, curiosity was clear in her eyes.

"And who is in need for someone such as me?" she asked

Akkarin stepped forward at this point, the women took in Akkarin with one glance and her eyes widened.

"Forgive me oh great lord! I did not recognise you by the door." she had gotten to her feet now, bow awkwardly.

Sonea looked at Akkarin, she thought she saw a hint of embarrassment on his face and she concealed a smile.

"Please, do stop. I am in need of your services and with all this bowing we won't get anywhere"

She immediately prostrated herself.

"I am sorry, what is your need of my service my lord?" she asked.

Sonea watched the young woman, while Akkarin filled her in, and what she was supposed to do. She was small, although that was a common trait in the slums, her eyes held that intelligent gaze but they also darted around as if someone was about to jump out at her. She shifted from time to time, but her face was still intent on what Akkarin was saying. She wore the normal tatty clothes of any slum dweller, and she was miserably thin. Sonea remembered when she used to look like that. Her brown hair was of medium length and folded neatly around her shoulders, although for her thinness she looked by no means weak.

When Akkarin had finished, she pursed her lips then looked at Cery.

"You out! Don't ask why, you know you won't get an answer" she grinned at him.

Cery smiled back and rolled his eyes.

"How did I know that was coming? Well... good luck Sonea and don't be getting into more trouble"

Sonea looked up at Cery.

"You be careful Cery, the guild is out there and would bet them to search here" she warned him.

"I know how to take care of myself" he answered, a bit offended.

He smiled then and went out the door. Sonea stared fondly after him. _He better know what he is doing _she thought to herself.

Sonea turned her head back to the woman.

"Right, I have an idea. You say you don't want to go to Elyne nor Sachaka?" she asked.

Akkarin shook his head.

"No. Elyne is too far and Sachaka is too dangerous" he replied.

She nodded and went to sit behind her desk.

"Come over here and look at this"

They both did so, and in front of her on the table, was a map. She pointed to small villages along the road to Sachaka.

"What you say is true. You could hide there... for a while. The guild will issue orders though, your description will be floated around every village you will find. Its what to do when that happens we have to think about" she said.

Akkarin frowned and went deep into thought. Sonea did too. _She's right. So what do we do. _Sonea thought back to when the guild was trying to find her. _They had a difficult job. Unknown to the slum dweller world it took them a while... but they still found me. _Sonea concentrated now, _if the magicians at the guild can be deceived we might stand a chance. But how do you deceive a magician. _Sonea looked closely at the map. It was different to any other map she had seen of Kyralia before, Akkarin beat her to the question.

"What date is this map?" he asked.

"Its the map of Kyralia at the time of the Sachaken war. I found it in an old book" she replied.

"Why are we looking an extremely old map?" Akkarin asked, confused.

"Because every place on there, which isn't on the present day map had some sort of ruin, great for hiding" she smiled at him.

Akkarin looked at the map intently, that's when Sonea's idea clicked into place.

"Oh! I see. Listen" they both looked up at her.

"We can use this map to hide in the ruins, yes? But I have a better idea" she smiled.

"The will most certainly noise our appearance round right?" she asked

"Most certainly" Akkarin replied.

"OK then. Lets use that" she replied.

"I don't follow you Sonea" he said.

"What if we used our appearances to our advantage. Lets say a few score villagers have seen us, they recognise us immediately. All one of us has to do is walk a few yards into Sachaka. The villagers won't follow us in there and they will think we have disappeared into Sachaka. They will tell the guild this, we come back into Kyralia when the way is clear and hide in some ruin until it all dies down, or we eventually think of a way out of this. The guild won't search for us, thinking we were damned in Sachaka."

They both stood looking at her, there mouths wide open. The woman recovered first to ask.

"Why would the guild trust a mere villager?"

"Simple" Sonea replied. "All they would have to do is truth read them and that would settle that"

Akkarin looked at Sonea now.

"Sonea. Even just being a mile into Sachaka is dangerous"

"You have been there before. You must know some way to stay safe. We are only going to be there for a few hours."

"Sonea its still dangerous. We don't even know what's going on out there. And the Ichani..." he stopped.

Sonea frowned at him.

"If you have a better then please say so" she said.

He looked at her blankly.

"That's what I thought" she replied. Sonea looked at the woman.

"Will you be able to help us find these ruins?" she asked.

She smiled.

"I thought I might be tagged into this. Well I've been dying for an adventure of late, so I suppose I could show you where they are."

Sonea beamed at her.

"We will be able to buy less conspicuous clothes at one of the villages" she said, eyeing their robes.

"Thank you" Sonea said, her voice was very grateful. Then she looked at Akkarin.

"Well"

"I've been cleverly manipulated by women." he smiled at her.

Sonea laughed at took his hand. Then woman laughed too.

"Oh... and I don't want this floating around mind. My name is Satomi, glad to be of service"

"Thank you Satomi" Sonea said.

"We are very grateful" Akkarin replied.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. I had a brain wave like halfway through LOL. Oh and here is the link for the map Akkarin, Sonea & Satomi were looking at:**

.com/trudi_canavan/blog/images/TMAmap2_for_

**This is Trudi Canavans and I have no claim over it! =]**


End file.
